Una Francesa en Londres
by Alegotica12
Summary: La historia corre entorno a la vida de Camille Lumbrad, una joven francesa de familia prestigiosa, que se ve envuelta mas de lo que cree en asuntos de la hermandad (se que los fics de ocs dan asco pero denle una oportunidad :(( ) rated M por futuro Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

OS JURO POR MI VIDA QUE YO NO SE QUE PASO! Pues aquí Alegotica12 volviendo después de millones de años y de haber borrado todas sus obras aquí xD es que daban mucho cáncer, es de cuando tenia 12 pues(¿)

Pero resulta que recientemente con mi obcesion por Assassins creed y por su ultima entrega (Syndicate) el lunes solo…empece a escribir esta historia :v e hice 95 paginas en 5 dias, y le hice un extra de 25 paginas en un dia, no se que paso, jamas en mi vida termine un fic, menos hice uno tan largo :'vvvvvv dude se viene el apocalipsis(¿) el fic esta básicamente terminado pero lo subiré por capítulos

Aviso que no soy de hacer fanfics de Cannon x Oc, no desde que era mas pequeña (que ya tengo 19 hombre) y no se como termine emocionándome tanto con una historia asi, pero siendo sincera me sentí orgullosa del resultado, ansio que a ustedes les guste :'3

Declaimer: Assassins creed y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los oc si son de mi propiedad

Capitulo 1: La francesa llega a Londres

Londres, la potencia mas grande del 1800, donde el dinero salia a borbotones de los bolsillos magnates, los avances científicos eran cosa de todos los días, y las empresas movían el mundo con solo jalar una palanca.

Asi era en ese entonces, aunque no todo era perfecto, puesto que aquellos que dominaban las empresas mas poderosas de Inglaterra eran los que tambien dirigían una organización de hombres malvados, hombres llamados templarios, que pelean constantemente por el poder contra los asesinos, un credo de hombres entrenados que juran proteger el libre adberdrio.

Pero en esta historia, nuestra protagonista no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de esas cosas, nuestra protagonista es la hija de un duque frances, de una prestigiosa familia de nobles, hermosa, adinerada, y con un alma fiera, de nombre Camille Lumbrad

Y se preguntaran, ¿entonces por que hablamos de los asesinos?, pues esta historia narra como la vida de Camille se envuelve en esta milenaria guerra, sin saber que estaba aun mas involucrada de lo que creía.

-.-.-.-.-

El big ben dio su campanada de las doce, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto cuando este sonó, tan preciso como siempre.

La joven de cabellos castaños miro con asombro la torre desde su carruaje, admirada de la majestuosidad de la estructura.

-Inglaterra, el pais del avance, ¿no es emocionante padre?, ¡estoy tan feliz de que me hayas traído!, ansió poder ver cada esquina de todo Londres-hablo con entusiasmo la francesa, mirando por la ventana.

Su padre Thomas Lumbrad, un hombre alto de cabello negro y refinada barba y bigote, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija menor, soltó una pequeña risa y se retiro su sombrero para limpiarlo un poco.

-no podría dejar a mi pequeño querubi en casa, además, ¡ya eres mayor!, no te hace mal conocer el mundo-dijo el hombre con regocijo.

La madre de Camille, Chanel Lumbrad se encontraba en el mismo transporte, acomodando la apariencia de la joven con esmero.

-mere ten calma, me veo bien-hablo por fin la joven ante la insistencia de su madre por mantenerla pulcra.

-shh!, yo digo cuando te ves bien, si tan solo este mechón tuyo se quedara en su sitio-se quejo la mujer mayor de rizados cabellos y de apariencia ligeramente robusta.

-yo creo que luce preciosa-hablo el hombre ampliando su sonrisa, pero recibiendo una mirada de reprimencia de su mujer.

La joven rio mientras volvía su mirada a las calles de Londres, la razón de su visita era sencilla, su padre era un duque y además fundador de una compañía ferroviaria, que pronto abriría sus puertas en Inglaterra tambien, de esta forma su padre venia con toda su familia a Inglaterra por negocios, y con todos no solo hablaba de su madre y ella, tambien de sus 4 hermanos mayores que habían llegado días antes a la ciudad del avance, encargándose de varios asuntos del negocio.

De esta forma Camille iría igual, para conocer mas del negocio de su padre, y como no, disfrutar de la ciudad mas hermosa y rica del mundo.

El carruaje se detuvo entre las calles, Camille salio casi disparada de este, ansiosa de ver las transitadas calles, observando la hermosa casa que habían adquirido para su estadía en ese tiempo, tenia un gusto excelente.

-¿mis hermanos consiguieron esta casa?-hablo con entusiasmo, juntando sus manos en su pecho.

-si, se encargaron de todo para mi llegada-hablo Thomas mientras indicaba al mayordomo encargarse de todo.

-es preciosa!-alego abriendo la puerta y corriendo en ella-¡Michael, Leonard, Matthie, Paul!, ¿¡donde estan!?-llamó la joven llena de regocijo, mientras miraba todo con asombro, de la puerta vía a la sala de estar se abrió, y de allí cuatro jóvenes apuesto se presentaron, Leonard Lumbrad, de 26 años fue el que abrió la puerta, el hermano mayor de cabello castaño y personalidad tan deslumbrante como su hermana, Paul Lumbrad, de 25 años era el segundo, despreocupado y un tanto mujeriego, estaba en el sillón recostado mientras veía un libro, Michael Lumbras, de 23 años, el mas inteligente de sus hermanos, de porte elegante, y el ultimo, Matthie Lumbrad, de 21 años, de personalidad un tanto firme y dura, pero junto a su hermana no había nada que pudiera borrar su sonrisa.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron al ver a la menor, que salto a los brazos de Leonard.

-¡Camille!-dijeron al unisono, levantándose para abrazar a su hermana todos juntos, felices de encontrarse con ella de nuevo.

-¡los extrañe tanto!, este mes no ha sido lo mismo sin ustedes cerca-aleho la joven, contenta de recibir el cariño de sus hermanos.

-ah~ decimos lo mismo de ti-comento Paul mientras se separaba.

-si, hacia falta esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante-alego con una pequeña risa Matthie, acariciando su cabello cual pequeño cachorro.

-¡mis hijos!-escucharon a Thomas entrar y los cuatro chicos no tardaron en recibirlo con cariño, ansiosos de demostrarle como habían incrementado su negocio en la gran Inglaterra-oh hijos, los extrañe tanto, pero no podría estar mas orgulloso-alego con una sonrisa.

-te lo agradecemos padre-comento Michael juntando sus manos en su espalda-si deseas puedes descansar antes de hablar sobre…-

-oh no hijos, hay mucho que hacer, y deseo escuchar los avances que han echo este mes, pero sean breves, cenaremos todos juntos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Todos asintieron con emoción, y pronto los hombres pasaron a la oficina que ahora seria de Thomas.

-si que han echo un buen trabajo por lo que escuche-comento Camille, caminando a la sala de estar junto a su madre.

-oh son tus hermanos, sabes que son muy buenos en lo que hacen-comento la mayor sentándose y siendo atendida por el mayordomo, el cual traía un café para ella.

-nunca he dudado de ello, oh Rodrick, ¿a mi podrías traerme te?, tengo curiosidad por su sabor-comento la menor, puesto que en su pais natal se frecuentaba el café, no el te, y ansiaba saber la manía de los ingleses por aquella bebida.

El sirviente asintió y se retiro, mientras la joven se sentaba, pero pronto escucho la puerta principal, vio que el mayordomo cerro las puertas de la saña de estar como mera formalidad y luego escucho unas voces.

-¿Padre esperaba visitas?-quiso saber-si recién hemos llegado-

-Seguro un hombre de negocios que viene por tus hermanos-dijo restándole importancia.

Aun asi, Camille estaba llena de curiosidad, y no tardo en levantarse y pegar su oído a la puerta.

-¡Camille!, ¡espiar no es adecuado en una dama!-le reprimió la mujer mayor.

-¡no estoy espiando..!, solo -alego de forma burlona la mas baja, escuchando una conversación.

-el señor Thomas recién ha llegado, le avisare que ha venido-escucho a uno de los mayordomos.

-de acuerdo, digale que es importante, lo llevo esperando un buen rato-escucho la voz de un hombre joven, entendió aunque con cierta dificultad, Camille apenas dominaba el ingles, pero su acento no era tan refinado como el de un burges, o eso creía.

-Camille-volvio a llamar su madre, pero la joven la ignoro de forma rotunda, pues escucho unos pasos, y luego una voz.

-deberías escuchar a tu madre Camille-hablo la voz al otro lado, de forma suave y haciendo salta a la joven hacia atrás.

Agradeció rotundamente que las puertas estuvieran allí ocultando su vergüenza al ser descubierta, se sonrojo y se fue a sentar.

-b-bueno…no era nada interesante-comento mientras veía una ligera confusión en el rostro de su madre, la cual no pudo oir al invitado al otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-

La cena había resultado deliciosa, la comida inglesa era aun mas deliciosa de lo que Camille pudo haber imaginado y ahora tocaba dormir, o eso era lo que su familia pensaba.

Camille no era una chica como se suponía que debía, si, en el dia luchaba por ser la dama que debía ser, para mantener los estandares, pero en las noches, en Francia solía escaparse de casa durante las noches a hurtadillas para ir a los barrios bajos y ver las peleas en los clubes de pelea, y si tenia suerte, participar en una. Todo había comenzado a una mas joven edad, su tío y padre siempre solían luchar como deporte, y ella los miraba con asombro, y aunque intentaba querer participar su madre siempre le recordaba que "eso no era cosas de una dama", de lo peor para la Lumbrad, pero aun asi, su tío le enseño un par de cosas, y con los años en los clubes de pelea Camille se había pulido en la pelea, aunque no muchos estaban dispuestos a pelear con una damita.

Salio por la puerta de servicio en la parte de atrás, teniendo a sus mayordomos como cómplices mientras escapaba por la noche, vestía como un chico, con un traje de su hermano y una mascara para ocultar su rostro y que nadie reconociera su cara si llegaba a verla en el dia.

Camino entre las calles de Londres, no ubicándose muy bien, recordando que uno de los sirvientes, que ya conociendo la ciudad

, le indico donde encontraría un club de pelea. Y aunque un tanto desorientada, logro llegar al siguiente distrito, donde habían muchas fabricas en la zona, recordó la especificación del mayordomo y llego al sitio, donde escucho el bullicio de las personas emocionadas, sonrió bajo la mascara y la joven paso entre la multitud, para poder precensiar la pelea, un hombre de casi dos metros, robusto y grueso, se enfrentaba a otro luchador que resultaba no ser competencia para el, no tardo en nockearlo y dejarlo fuera de pelea, la joven celebró ante la técnica, era maravillosamente audaz sin duda.

-¡vamos!, ¿¡quien se atreve a enfrentarme!?-grito el hombre lleno de euforia.

La tentasion de enfrentarse a tal adversario lleno a Camille, pero prefería ser prudente por ahora, no queria crear una fama apenas llegada, por esa razón se quedo en su sitio, ansiosa por ver que mas técnicas le ofrecían los ingleses.

Pero fue allí cuando entre la multitud un hombre ya sin camisa, alto, de cabello ligeramente arreglado hacia atrás, listo para la pelea hizo precensia, era corpulento, pero no tanto como su contrincante, las apuestas fueron nuevamente hacia el fortachón, pero entre la muchedumbre Camille pudo notar como una figura femenina encapuchada apostaba al nuevo contrincante, la joven tan solo volteo al rin, sintiendo curiosidad por que pasaría.

Escucho el inició de la pelea, pudo ver como el fortachón arremetió contra el nuevo contrincante, el cual burlo su ataque con gracia y fuerza, empezo a darle pelea, esquivandolo, atacándolo, y recibiendo un par de golpes que parecían no hacerle mucho daño al otro, Camille no podía quitar la mirada de aquel hombre, tan concentrado y ágil, tan fuerte y veloz, tan…apuesto.

Su cara se torno roja, oculta bajo la máscara todavía, ante el pensamiento que paso por su mente, ¿era acaso esas hormonas femeninas que al fin hacían acto de precensia en su vida?, ¿¡justo ahora!?. Pero aun asi la joven de cabellos castaños no pudo quitar la mirada del hombre, que ya había nockeado al fortachón sin mucho esfuerzo, la joven estaba delirando ante tales técnicas, no había visto algo asi desde que veía a su padre y tío pelear en sus ratos libres, ellos eran conocedores de pelea pero nunca quisieron enseñarle mas que lo básico.

Mas contrincantes vinieron aquella noche contra el apuesto peleador ahora apodado asi por Camille, estaba extasiada ante el tipo de pelea que empleaba, incluso llegó a enfrentarse a 3 hombres al mismo tiempo y no llegaron a hacerle mas de un simple rasguño, ¡era fabuloso!.

Tanto fue así que al oir el campanal de las doce casi dio un brinco, volvió su mirada afuera, y luego al rin de pelea, no, no podía irse esa noche sin al menos intercambiar pequeñas palabras con su nuevo ídolo de la pelea.

Y no tardo ni una hora en bajar del rin, el hombre se fue hacia el fondo, donde se encontró con la mujer encapuchada, que ahora llevaba una buena de dinero, menudo par tan sospechoso, pero el miedo era algo que pocas veces llegaba al corazón de Camille, pues ahora lo que sentía era solo intriga y curiosidad, curiosidad que ansiaba ser satisfecha.

Camino a paso tranquilo hasta quedar a un metro del par, llevaba sus manos en su espalda y posando cual caballero. Pudo ver que la mujer y su ídolo voltearon a ella, notando un aire de…alerta.

-….-sintió su boca seca, percatándose de que no tenia idea de que decir, buscó el recuerdo de como improvisar y carraspeo, buscando modular su voz-usted…mostro un gran talento en el rin de pelea-hablo buscando no sonar tan infantil, el hombre no hablo, tan solo sonrio con cierta arrogancia y asintió como agradecimiento-yo me preguntaba si no era mucha molestia que me enseñara-solto finalmente, buscando ocultar por todos los medios su nerviosismo, el hombre se miro con la encapuchada y sonrió.

-si usted quiere que yo le enseñe algo, ¿no debería tener yo el honor de al menos saber como luce?-alego en un tono suave y casi ronroneante, como si buscara seducir.

Camille trago grueso, dudando en hacerlo, si alguien la veía y luego la reconocía frente a su familia seria su fin, y aun mas, era peligroso exponerse como la hija del conde Thomas Lumbard , sin mencionar que sabia que si veía que era una chica se negaría a enseñarle algo.

Y había algo que aun mas le desconcertó… su voz era peculiarmente familiar.

-¿y entonces?-fue sacada repentinamente de su titubeo, notando que ahora el hombre invadía su espacio, se echo para atrás casi soltando un alarido, que no tardo en ocultar.

-yo…no creó que sea necesario, quizás no le guste-comento nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado, buscando abandonar el nerviosismo que el otro provocaba en ella.

-ni ha habido rostro que no me guste-alego ampliando su sonrisa en una especie de burla, pudo notar que la mujer a su espalda soltó un bufido, Camille se llego a preguntar si era su esposa o algo asi.

-….-callo de forma momentánea y luego tomo su mascara.

Respiro profundo antes de retirarse con lentitud la máscara, cosa que le fue negada, cuando la mujer poso junto al otro.

-Jacob no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo mirando hacia un punto en el lugar, el llamado Jacob tambien volteo a esa dirección.

-sii…tienes razón querida hermana, bien, deberemos dejar nuestra conversación damita, pero si deseas encontrarme ve a la estación del tren-la vergüenza de Camille fue notable cuando el otro le llamo dama, su disfraz no era tan disimulado de todos modos, pensó en decir mas pero y su hermana salieron disparados hacia la dirección que miraban.

Camille miro como se perdían entre la muchedumbre, resultandole ese par bastante peculiar, pero interesante.

Escucho la conversación de dos hombres, que avisaban la hora y Camille saco el reloj de bolsillo de Matthie en su saco, seria mejor apresurarse si no quería despertar con una terrible pinta que ni con su padre podría disimular, por lo que guardo el reloj y salio corriendo de nuevo a su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Assassins creed y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los oc si son de mi propiedad

Capitulo 2: La francesa pelea

Un bostezo salio de aquella joven francesa, tenia que bostezar ahora que podía mientras su dama de compañía le peinaba.

-¿de nuevo los clubes de pelea?-quiso saber la mujer rubia mientras daba suaves cepilladas a su lacio cabello.

-no hables tan alto Lorraine, no queremos que padre o madre sepan-susurro la de ojos café, riendo un tanto, escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su hermano Matthie-oh buenos días Freré, ¿como amaneced hoy?-

-bastante bien-hablo con un tono algo cansado-aunque me dormí algo tarde por el trabajo, ¿no le hicistes nada a mi traje en el club de pelea verdad?-pregunto el joven de cabellos negros mientras revisaba el saco.

-siempre cuido tus cosas, pero habla un poco bajo-hablo la joven mientras se levantaba-gracias de todos modos-le dedico una sonrisa.

Su hermano le devolvió esta, y luego le dedico un beso en la frente antes de irse con su ropa, la mañana prosiguió tranquila, Camille fue vestida y llevada a desayunar, luego de allí, mientras los hombres trabajaban, su madre y su dama de compañía salieron a conocer un poco Londres, fue allí mientras subían al carruaje, que Camille recordó lo dicho por el tal Jacob.

-oh meré-hablo la francesa-¿no te importaría si vamos a la estación del tren?, tengo tantas ansias de conocer los ferrocarriles ingleses-dijo con total disimulo de sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras sonreía.

-hija estas llena de peculiaridades, pero bueno, es casi imposible decirte que no, además, escuche que hay un buen mercado cerca asi que no estaría mal pasarnos-comentó la mujer mientras sacaba su abanico y empezaba a echarse aire con este.

Camille no pudo ocultar su sonrisa triunfante, por lo tanto imito a su madre y con su abanico cubrió parte de su rostro de forma elegante y femenina, dejando que el carruaje se impulsara con los caballos.

Pasaron unos minutos de viaje y llegaron a la estación, la cual estaba ligeramente congestionada de gente hiendo y viniendo, habían un tanto de vendedores ambulantes regados por la zona, Camille iba con su madre y Lorraine, mirando curiosa, la segunda pudo ver como la mas joven parecía buscar algo, y viendo que la mayor se distrajo con lo que parecía un vendedor, se acerco pronto a Camille.

-Mademoiselle ¿se le ha perdido algo?-quiso saber la rubia, haciendo casi brincar a la mas joven.

-n-no yo…bueno, no específicamente perder, ayer en el club de pelea conocí a un hombre que peleaba de lo mejor, y le pedí que me entrenara pero…bueno, tuvo que irse, me dijo que lo encontrara aquí…a-aunque siendo honesta estoy nerviosa, no se como se me ocurrió venir aquí, su se divulgara el secreto de que la hija de Thomas Lumbrad se cuela a los clubes de pelea y se junta con las clases bajas-comento empezando a tensarse un poco.

-vaya Mademoiselle, parece que le ha flechado un joven-hablo la rubia con una risa, haciendo ruborizar a la menor

-¿¡pero que dices Lorraine!?, s-solo lo busco por que me facino su método de pelea, sabes que el amor es muy bobo-se quejo la francesa cual niño pequeño, mientras buscaba el alrededor, pudo ver un sombrero de copa, y una figura familiar, si, podía deducir que era el nombrado Jacob, puesto que el cabello encajaba.

Noto que se detuvo frente a un tren elegante y de color negro, en el cual no tardo en subirse, curiosa miro este, parecía no estar próximo a arrancar conociendo los funcionamientos de estas maquinas.

-Lorraine, encargarte de cubrirme con mere-dijo la chica, tomando su vestido y corriendo al tren sin dar chance a su dama de compañía de advertirle sobre su perdida o aun mas importante que le diría a la madre.

Corrió entre la gente, algo dificultada por el montón, pero logro llegar junto al tren, subiéndose en sumo silencio a la parte trasera por donde paso el ingles.

Miro con temor a la puerta, pensando en que hacer, sin pensarlo mucho había llegado hasta ese punto, y tenia forma de no tocar, seguir disimulando nobleza e irse con su madre que ya notaría su ausencia, pero el simple echo de que Camille quería tener al menos un dia que no se tratase de ser una dama con un terrible corset presionando sus pulmones le impulsaba a no alejarse.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron apagados cuando escucho unas voces, provenían de la cabina, la famosa curiosidad de Camille volvió a picar, y titubeante pego su oreja a la puerta, donde pudo escuchar la voz del nombrado Jacob, su hermana y…otro hombre.

-sin duda con la precensia de los Lumbrad ha sido mas fácil cubrir los distritos-escucho la voz fémina.

-ujum, por ahora solo seria cubrir a estos y que los templarios no sepan de sus negocios en londres-comento la otra voz.

-yo me encargo de eso tranquilos-era Jacob, quien hablaba, con un aire de arrogancia.

-dudo mucho dejarte un trabajo tan delicado Jacob, tu no eres específicamente cuidadoso-se quejo la mujer.

-oh vamos hermanita yo…-de pronto silencio, y luego Camille logro escuchar pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, se echo hacia atrás, buscando disimular cuando al abrir la puerta fue descubierta.

-a-ah…mil perdones yo…-sintio pánico de ser descubierta asi de forma inapropiada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-ese acento…¿no es usted Camille Lumbrad?-hablo el otro hombre, de origen indu.

El pánico creció aun mas había sido descubierta, y quería huir al ver la mirada de la hermana de Jacob y el otro hombre sobre ella.

-oigan oigan-porfin el susodicho hablo, levantándose del mueble donde estaba tirado-asustan a mi invitada-alego el hombre saliendo y quedando frente a la francesa, con una sonrisa de arrogancia y galanteria en su rostro.

-¿invitada?-hablaron los otros dos al unisono, confundidos.

-claro que si, ¿olvidastes a la dama de traje negro anoche Evie?-Jacob miro a su hermana y esta alzo sus cejas.

-oh, casi no la reconozco, luce muy diferente con vestido señorita Lumbrad-explico.

Camille sentía si cara arder y su mente dar vueltas, quería huir de los que ahora hablaban de su secreto tan libre mente.

-o-oh dios, esto debe ser una pesadilla-dijo en tono bajo, aunque todos voltearon a verla-m-mi secreto ahora en manos de tres desconocidos, mi familia sera vista por criar ratitos-se quejó muy avergonzada y de forma lastimera.

-o-oh no señorita Lumbrad! Calmese, nosotros somos de confiar, no tenemos que decirle nada a nadie además…su hermano Matthie menciono que le gustaba frecuentar sitios asi-hablo el de origen indu.

-¿¡c-como dice!?-en el rostro de Camille se pudo ver la molestia, a quien le confió su secreto ahora lo iba divulgando por allí!?

-oh perdone, soy Henry Green, conozco a su padre, trabajamos para el-hablo el mencionado, y ambos gemelos lo miraron de manera curiosa, por un momento parecieron intercambiar miradas.

-oh si-hablo Jacob con una sonrisa-que pequeño mundo-alego.

-ustedes…ustedes no pueden decirle de esto a mi padre, si el o mi madre se enteran de mi desviación se molestaran mucho-camille parecía hundida en su propio pantano de angustia.

-no se angustie señorita Lumbrad, su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros-comento la llamada Evie.

-¡Camille Chanel Lumbrad!-una voz pareció retumbar por toda la estación, haciendo estremecer a la antes mencionada.

-ay no…-Camille se sintió en una pesadilla y miro a su costado, su madre junto a Lorraine, la cual parecia perro regañado

La mujer subió hasta quedar a su lado y la miro con notable molestia.

-¡Camille no puedes desaparecerte de esa manera y menos en una ciudad que apenas conoces, si querías ver los trenes mas de cerca solo tenias que..!-noto la precensia ajena que parecía meramente divertida con la escena-oh, disculpen a mi hija, es algo inquieta-

-no se preocupe señora Lumbrad, soy Henry Green, y ellos los gemelos Frye-presento Henry con una sonrisa amigable.

-ah, son los hombres que trabajan con mi marido-hablo la mujer estrechando la mano del moreno y sonriendo - es un placer, escuche hablar de ustedes-

-¿eh?, ¿y por que yo no escuche nada?-quiso saber interrogativa la francesa.

-por que son cosas del negocio, tu deber no es saber eso, es ser una dama-reprimio la madre mirándole, haciendo que la otra se cruzara los brazos de forma infantil.

-oh, si quiere pase Madam Lumbrad, le preparare algo de…¿cafe?-pregunto permitiéndole el paso las francesas.

-oh seria un placer-hablo la mujer pasando con las otras dos y sentándose, Jacob y Evie se recostaron en la pared.

Camille se sentó algo aburrida, y paso su mirada por los gemelos, si tenían parecidos pero algo que mantenía cautivada a la menor de esos dos era su mera precensia, Jacob era alto, fornido, de lijeras pecas y cabello arreglado, de ojos avellanas y una mirada que se podía deducir que además de arrogante tenia una personalidad energética y coqueta, pero aun mas, misteriosa, y su hermana, de mirada diferente, cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, sus pecas eran mas notables, era muy linda sin mencionar que tenia una mirada de mujer audaz, todo lo que ella quería ser, incluso no cargaba con un molesto vestido!, vestía de forma femenina con pantalones.

Camille se llenaba de dudas sobre ellos, sobre quienes eran y que hacia exactamente para su padre, lucían tan fuertes y misteriosos, Camille quería algún dia lucir de esa manera, no es que ser femenina no le gustara, pero no era lo que quería hacer toda su vida y menos terminar siendo la esposa de algún rico pretencioso.

Paso su mirada de nuevo por los hermanos Fryes.

-fue una verdadera casualidad encontrarlos aquí, Camille sugirió venir, ella quiere seguir el negocio familiar pero aveces le sugiero que no debería, es una flor delicada y que debe ser protegida-comento la madre de Camille, mientras esta le hacia poco o nada de caso en absoluto, pues se encontro con la mirada del Frye, el cual le sonrio y le guiño el ojo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la joven desvío la mirada con una disimulada sonrisa, ¿la estaba acortejando de alguna manera?, no sabia, pero no parecía molestarle, oh no Camille, recuerda, el amor es perdida de tiempo cuando puedes tener aventuras y peleas dignas de una luchadora.

-¿Camille estas conmigo hija?-llamo su madre, haciendo que todos le miraran.

-¿uhm?, ah si, que soy una flor delicada, no te angusties madre, igual estoy bien, solo termine aquí por que el tren es…ahm…fabuloso-alego la chica disimulando una sonrisa.

-pues si, pero eso no significa que no estés en problema, no soportaría que algo te pasase querída-dijo la mujer tomando sus mejillas, haciendo sentó avergonzada a la menor.

-bueno, si le preocupa su hija no habría problemas para mi en tener un ojo encima de vez en cuando-dijo Jacob Frye, ampliando una sonrisa que parecía tener ciertas intenciones.

-oh seria de gran ayuda saber que mi hija es protegida-sonrio la mujer, haciendo bufar a su hija con fastidio.

-mere, no es necesario, ellos tienen cosas mas importantes-dijo buscando quitarse todo el asunto de la dama en apuros.

-hija tu seguridad es lo mas importante, bueno, por ahora deberemos irnos, fue un placer Monsier Henry, gemelos Frye, vamos Hija, y Lorreine nada de dejarla hacer lo que quiera-advirtio mientras salía con la mencionada a su espaldas.

Camille se levanto cuando esta salio, con cara de poca paciencia.

-fue un placer, lamento que mi madre quiera darme el papel de dama en apuros, enserio no es necesario andar cuidandome-comento la de pelo castaño mientras rodaba los ojos, notando que Jacob se acerco a ella.

-bueno, para eso debería entonces aprender a defenderse sola…-Camille sintio una invasión de su espacio que le fue imposible rechazar, puesto que sintió la respiración del mayor contra su oreja y cuello, y sus labios moverse sobre su oreja, haciéndole un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y ponerle la cara roja-vaya al club de pelea esta noche, le enseñare lo que desee-.

Camille se preguntó en una fracción de segundos si seguian hablando de luchas, pero se respondió sola y solo sonrio al mayor, buscando airearse un poco por su reacción tan inapropiada.

-oh Monsier Frye!, seria un honor-dijo ampliando una sonrisa, y escucho el llamado insistente de su madre en francés-¡v-voy!-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla como costumbre y se retiro.

Cuando las francesa se habían ido Evie se acerco a un sonriente Jacob.

-¿es idea mía o estabas…acortejando a la hija de Thomas?-quiso saber.

-¿que?, no ella solo es una niña-se defendió el ingles riendo.

-enrealidad ella tan solo tiene un año menos que ustedes dos, aun asi no te lo recomendaría Jacob, si queremos seguir teniendo a los Lumbrad con nosotros no hagas nada inapropiado, Camille Lumbrad es la joya mas preciada y protegida de su familia, incluso aun no la casan por que no toman a nadie digno para ella-explico Henry con lijera diversion-dudo mucho que sus padres y hermanos crean que tu eres digno-se rio ahora junto a Evie.

-oh muy graciosos ustedes dos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia corrió con suerte para Camille, cuando el sol se oculto y el gran reloj marco las 10:00pm, su familia ya dormida no escuchaba como la joven castaña se colaba y iba al club de pelea.

Tardo menos en llegar al saber el camino esta vez cuidadosa de no tener problemas en el camino, llegó al viejo almacén pero esa noche no escuchaba el bullicio, y se encontró con el ingles afuera.

-Monsier Frye, un placer verlo nuevamente- habló la francesa sonriendo con entusiasmo, ansiaba aprender todo lo que el ingles podía ofrecerle.

-Buenas noches señorita Lumbrad, veo que de nuevo viste como su hermano-alego con diversión.

-esto es mas cómodo que un corset y un armazón Monsier, creame-dijo con ligero repudio ante esas prendas tan tortuosa, escuchó una risa entre dientes del otro.

-esta noche no hay peleas en el club, solo estan mis Rooks entrenando un poco, asi que si desea conserve la mascara-la vio asentir mientras pasaban.

-ouh, ¿y quienes son los Rooks?-preguntó.

-mi pandilla, son buenos tipos asi que no se preocupe-alego con una sonrisa, mientras la joven veía al lugar lleno de hombres y mujeres con sacos verdes.

Los ojos de la Lumbrad brillaron con asombro, fascinada de estar en precensia de una verdadera pandilla.

-¿¡es líder de una pandilla!?, ¡que fascinante..!, pero…tengo una duda, ¿esto significa que hace algunos trabajos raros para mi padre no?-quiso saber.

Jacob volteo hacia ella, por un breve segundo se vio acorralado pero solo rio.

-todos tenemos nuestros secretos, tu padre no sabe que tu vienes a clubes de peleas mientras finges ser una dama y el no sabe que yo dirijo una pandilla mientras soy un empresario-explico con una sonrisa.

-oh… bueno, entonces no diré ni una palabra-dijo cual complice, sacándole una sonrisa al otro.

-se lo agradezco señorita Lumbrad, ahora, ¿que tal si me enseña lo que sabe?-dijo el ingles subiendo al Ring y quitándose la gabardina chaleco.

-oh claro, pero suplico que no sea tan duro conmigo-camille hablo en un tono ligeramente fingido, Jacob no pudo ver su expresión por la mascara pero…quizas sonreía.

Pudo ver como la chica se quitaba el sacó y la camisa blanca igual, dejando ver que cargaba un vendaje sobre los pechos, Jacob comenzó a explorar su figura con una sonrisa, pero vio que la francesa chasqueo sus dedos, buscando su atención.

-Le pido que no se distraiga Monsier Frye, o podria serle mal-advirtio de forma educada.

-oh no me mal entienda, es que veo que luce muy frágil, no quisiera hacerle daño-comento el mayor vendando sus manos mientras tomaba posición.

-no me subestime, se como recibir un golpe-alego ligeramente ofendida, mientras hacia lo mismo y tomaba posición.

Ambos se miraron, listos para arremeter contra el otro, Camille fue la primera en lanzar un golpe, esquivado por el otro, aprovecho y tomo la mano de la chica, lista para inmovilizarla pero sin verlo venir recibió un rodillazo en el costado, mas fuerte de lo que imagino, no pudo saber en que momento la chica se soltó y lo puso contra el suelo boca abajo, haciéndole una llave.

-le advertí no distraerse Monsier Frye-alego divertida la francesa.

Jacob se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar reír mientras ignoraba como los Rooks se acercaban a ver que pasaba.

-parece que… sabe mas de lo que aparenta-rio mientras se levantaba con ayuda de ella.

-oh, no planeo presumir o algo, vine a aprender mas, con lo que se apenas puedo defenderme de esos hombres que intentan propasarse conmigo, nunca he tenido una pelea verdadera-alego con ligera verguenza-por lo tanto eso fue emocionante, pero le sugiero estar mas atento y no se confie-alego.

-no lo haré preciosa-comento ampliando una sonrisa.

Volvieron a su posición, ahora entrenando en vez de enfrentarse, Jacob había quedado impresionado, Camille mostró mas talento de lo que ella misma conocía.

Causo cierta emoción entre los Rooks, hasta se animo a enfrentarse a algunos, teniendo buenas peleas de aquellos hombres que ya eran experimentados en el campo por así decirlo.

Para cuando Camille salio estaba agotada pero feliz, se gano algunos buenos golpes pero parecía restarle menor importancia a estos, Jacob iba tras de ella.

-¿Segura no quieres que te acompañe Camille?-quiso saber.

-no se preocupe, de verdad no quisiera tenerlo encima-explico quitándose la máscara.

-bueno… es una lastima, es la primera mujer que me dice algo asi, hasta algunas lo piden-comento con un tono coqueto, haciendo sonrojar a la francesa, pero esta no tardo en reír.

-oh Monsier Frye, que atrevido-alego dando un ligero golpe en su brazo como broma-le agradezco lo de esta noche, hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto!, es la primera persona que no me niega entrenar y además me hace divertirme tanto-.

-venga cuando quiera-comento y tomo su mano besándola-cuidado en el camino-.

-gracias-se acerco y le dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, retirandose mientras se ponía la mascara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La Francesa se compromete

-¡Mademoiselle Camille!, ¿¡que son esos horribles golpes en su cuerpo!?-dijo Lorraine espantada de ver morados en el dorso de la peli castaña.

-¡shhh!, ¿¡Lorraine estas loca!?, ¿quieres que alguien te oigan?-bufo-son por el entrenamientos ayer con Jacob-dijo con un tono de orgullo, mirándose al espejo pues para Camille aquellos golpes eran digno ejemplo se su esfuerzo y estaba orgullosa de ellos.

-p-pero lastimarla asi-dijo un tanto dolida de ver su palida piel asi.

-ahg Lorraine, se como recibir un golpe, además, son solo morados inofensivo, aunque me aporree un poco el brazo en una llave-solto una risa-debistes verlo!, ese tipo me tenia agarrada y no me costo ponerlo contra el piso, fue genial!-dijo con un notable brillo en sus ojos, Lorraine sonrio al verla.

-bueno, se le ve muy feliz, no podría discutirle eso-comento empezando a vestirla.

-hahaha! Fue tan divertido, y Jacob el es…fabuloso en la pelea, jamas vi técnicas asi, solo con mi tio y padre, me pregunto si es un tipo de pelea, tendré que preguntarle-alego mientras soltaba un quejido ahora por el corset-uhg con calma Lorraine, los morados si duelen si los aprietas-se quejo.

-perdone Mademoiselle-rio y amarro el corset para buscar algún vestido-pero veo que esta muy cautivada por el tal Jacob digo…es lindo-Camille rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-oh Lorraine porfavor, no perderé mi tiempo con cosas asi, digo, si coqueteamos un poco y es encantador pero solo son bromas, en la vida hay cosas mas importantes que el amor o tener alguna tensión con un hombre, me intereso mas por que el me entrene, quiero ser tan buena como el-comento mientras ahora se dejaba peinar-en fin, ¿sabes que haremos hoy?-

-su Mere dijo que irán a tomar el te con una familia llamada los Werricks, al parecer encontraron un marido digno para usted, rico, un conde y es caballero de la familia real-le dijo mientras peinaba su cabello en un moño.

Camille quedo helada en su sitio, ese dia no podía haber llegado, ¿¡marido!?, ¿¡si quiera lo conocía!?.

Trago grueso en pánico y al terminar de ser tan bien arreglada tomo su vestido y corrió al despacho de sus padres, al abrir le resto importancia al encontrar al trio del tren, miro a sus padres con miedo y odio.

-¿¡marido!?-grito al borde de una crisis.

-si Camille, perdón por no decirlo antes, pero tus hermanos lo conocieron y ayer lo conocí, es un joven ejemplar, te agradara lo se-dijo con una mirada tranquila.

-¡me rehusó a casarme con alguien que no conozco!, ¿¡si quiera se cuando es mi gran boda!?-se quejo caminando al frente de su escritorio.

-tu boda sera en dos meses, tranquila, tendrás tiempo para conocerlo Camille-le calmo su madre mientras tomaba su hombro.

Aparto su mano y se apartó, su cabeza daba vueltas, apretó sus puños y dio un pisotón.

-¿¡y eso que!?, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad!, encadenada con un hombre que apenas conozco!, ¿¡por que!?, solo por… por conveniencia-dijo bajando la mirada sintiéndose al borde del llanto, escucho un fuerte estruendo y miro a su padre levantado y enojado.

-¡Basta Camille!, este es un buen hombre, sabes que no te dejaría a manos de cualquiera, ¡quiero que este hombre te protega!-le dijo molesto-¡no quiero oir mas quejas!, ¡todos cumplimos nuestro deber!, ¡tu debes hacer lo mismo!-

La castaña miro a su padre y sus ojos se mostraron frios, mostrando una actitud desafiante.

-bien, lo haré, pero te demostraré que puedo cuidarme sola-dijo con odio en sus palabras mientras se iba del despacho, dejando a los invitados sorprendido.

-parece que saco su carácter…-comento al mayor.

-lamentablemente es así…pero hago esto por su bien-alego sentandose.

Camille entro a su habitación, llorando y lanzando su almohada contra la pared, tratando de soltar toda su ira.

-perdón por decirlo asi Mademoiselle, yo pensé que lo sabia...-alego la rubia dolida de verlo asi.

-n-no…no es tu culpa…yo…uhg, supongo que solo debo tragarme mi dolor y hacer esto…-dijo molesta y limpiando sus lágrimas.

La rubia se le acerco y la abrazo para consolarla, buscando calmar su desesperación.

No podía entender que habia sucedido, tantos años segura de que no tendría matrimonio debido a que su familia era muy celosa, pero al parecer Inglaterra la condeno, puesto que consiguieron a alguien que vieron digno de poseer a la hermosa joya de los Lumbrad como era tan conocida, era como una pesadilla, ahora estaría en una familia mas prestigiosa, con mas nivel y hasta servidores de la familia real, significaba mas deber, mas nobleza y mas trabajo, era como una pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Camille bajo del carruaje, con una mirada apagada como nunca había tenido, suspiro y alzo la mirada a la enorme mansión perteneciente de los Werricks, las rejas de la entrada se abrieron y Camille empezo a caminar con su familia hacia dentro de la mansión, desconectada de la realidad mientras eran bienvenidos y llevados a la sala principal donde conocerían al resto de la familia, Camille parecía un Zombie sin ánimos de caminar, con una mirada muerta y caminando con desgano.

Llegaron a la sala principal, fueron recibidos por la cabeza de la familia el señor William Werricks, su esposa Elizabeth Werricks y sus hijos Cedrick, Kelly y su pretendiente, Demon Werricks, era alto, atractivo, de cabello plateado y bigote, tenia quizas 4 años mas que Camille, de porte elegante.

-es un placer conocerla señorita Camille, he oído tanto de usted-tomo su mano y la beso, mirándole con una mirada que hizo estremecer a la francesa, e incomodarse.

-s-si ahm…el placer es mio-dijo haciendo una reverencia algo distraída.

-bueno, es un placer tener a los Lumbrad aquí, señor Lumbrad pasemos a mi despacho por lo de los negocios, dejen que los jóvenes se conozcan-dijo mientras los adultos se iban.

Sus hermanos empezaron a hablar con los otros, Camille se aparto un poco mirando la majestuosa decoración de su hogar, y escucho a Demon.

-¿le gusta el arte?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿uhm?, oh si es… interesante estos cuadros-alego sin interes, apenas mirando al otro.

-estos cuadros son de un pintor conocido, fueron costosos, ¿tienes alguno favorito?-quiso saber, insistiendo en hablar con la mas joven, rodeando ahora sus caderas.

Camille casi brinco ante aquello, miro su mano pero le resto importancia, tan solo era un gesto que no le importo en lo mínimo.

-ahm si, bueno, algunas pinturas de Van goh y Leonardo-explico.

-oh si, es genial…¿te gustaría conocer la mansión Camille?-le pregunto el ingles moviendo su mano por su cadera.

-a-ahm…-la joven sintió incomodidad, se aparto un poco pero no le quedó de otra-si esta bien- alego mirando a cualquier sitio que no fuera aquel hombre.

Se dejo guiar por el otro, ignorando casi todo lo que le rodeaba, y como su prometido hablaba de algo que poco y menos le impoetaba, su cabeza estaba echa un enjambre, este hombre no llamaba para nada su atencion, era tan poco interesante y atractivo, ella prefería mas…

Jacob.

Recordó la noche de entrenamientos, las risas y las peleas, y la sonrisa de Jacob, no era amor o algo asi, pero ingles resultaba llamativo y divertido, tan solo en el poco tiempo que lo conocía le resultaba muy interesante y llamativo, alguien con quien pasar un rato divertido.

De forma inconciente sonrio mientras andaba, pero tropezó con su pretendiente, el cual rio por su torpeza.

-pareces distraída-dijo mirándola y acercándose a tomar su barbilla con esa mirada de antes, Camille hizo una mueca ante la situación.

-ahm no es solo asuntos de familia, no se preocupe…-sinrio como rodeo sus caderas y la acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-déjeme traerla un poco a la realidad-hablo en tono seductor, acercándose a besar su cuello.

La incómodidad lleno a la castaña, sintió ganas de hacerle una llave al hombre pero sabría que podría causar problemas con la familia, y con su padre.

Aparto al hombre algo estresada.

-o-oh yo ahm!, esperese es mi primera vez y debo estar lista-mintio y trato de huir.

-no se preocupe, prometo ser amable-hablo con voz juguetona.

-n-no no! Prometo volver-trato de soltarse pero este se negaba a soltarla, por lo tanto le hizo un movimiento lastimando un poco su mano y huyo al baño mas cercano, trancando la puerta.

Se recostó de la puerta estresada, es cierto que ella no era virgen luego de una aventura de pequeña con el chico que se encargaba de su establo, pero nada serio o amoroso, sólo fue mera diversión de jóvenes, y a diferencia de los franceses con los ingleses, ellos no tenían alteración por ser atrevidos.

Camino a la ventana abriéndola y tratando de tomar aire fresco, fue a donde estaba el barril, por suerte tenia agua y se lavo un poco la cara, cuando escucho una risa que la hizo saltar.

-wow tranquila preciosa, no te hare daño-dijo riéndose y entrando por la ventana, desconcertando a la francesa.

-¿que..?, ¿como llegastes aquí?-quiso saber viendo que estaban en el piso 3 de ese sitio.

-no fue tan difícil preciosa, en fin, ¿que tal tu prometido?-

-¡un calamar!, no me quita las manos de encima, es pretencioso y molesto-se quejo la chica queriendo lanzar algo.

-¿tu padre no hizo buena elección?-alego con una risa viéndola frustrarse sola.

-¡no se donde saco que me caería bien!, ¿¡que le sucede!?, ¡se quiso lanzar sobre mi!, oh dios Jacob, sacame de aquí-dijo acercándose y tomándolo de la gabardina.

-a-ahm…señorita Lumbrad no se si meterme en los asuntos de su familia-dijo un tanto incomodo.

-nadib lo sabrá, solo diré que yo escape por-fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta.

-señorita Lumbrad~ 3 ¿esta lista ya?-se escucho la voz de Demon de forma juguetona.

Miro a Jacob de forma suplicante, moviendo los labios en un "porfavor", titubeó un poco pero suspiro, y fue hacia la ventana y de su guante salio un gancho que se agarro de la estructura, estiro su mano a la otra, escuchando los golpes.

-vamos preciosa-dijo sonriendo.

La chica le miro dudosa pero no se tomo mas tiempo y se acerco sosteniendo su mano, el ingles la jalo hacia el, sosteniéndola con fuerza y decendiendo.

-wooo!, eso es maravilloso, ¿que es Jacob?-dijo sonriente.

-es un juguete que conseguí, ¿te gusta?-alego con una sonrisa, y mirándola.

-es divertida-le dijo riendo y aferrada a el mientras sentía el piso a sus pies-oh benditos seas Jacob Frye, sentía que iba a vomitar en ese sitio-se quejo acomodandose su vestidos.

-no lo dudo, ¿que piensa hacer en su fuga?-quiso saber mientras caminaba fuera de los patios de la mansión con la chica.

-oh no lo se, ¿que hay de divertido para hacer en Londres?-quiso saber con ahora una deslumbrante sonrisa, volviendo a su personalidad energética.

-hay mucho que hacer, hay teatro, bares, bailes públicos-le fue diciendo mientras iba con la joven ahora por las calles.

-uuuhm…¿y tu que harás?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-oh-rio por la pregunta y se acomodo su sombrero de copa-yo debo trabajar pero…puedo tomarme un descanso y podríamos ir usted y yo a un lindo bar que conozco-le sugirió.

-¡me encantaría!-se apresuró a responder la joven, tomando su mano y jalandola-¡vamos entonces!-jacob rio por su entusiasmo mientras era jalado por la chica, luego la guió a un carruaje que era de el, la ayudo a subir y luego arranco con la chica.

No tardaron en llegar a las zonas bajas de Londres, Jacob ayudo a Camille a bajar del carruaje, sonriendo por como miraba el alrededor.

-ten cuidado, estas zonas son un poco peligrosas y estas muy bien vestida, no queremos que te roben algo-le sugirió, dándole el brazo a la mas baja.

-ah no se preocupe Monsier Frye, no te apego por estas cosas, hasta me gustaría quitarlas de mi cuerpo-rio mientras se tomaba de su brazo y era guiado a un bar nada refinado, pero escuchaba una alegre musica del interior, que hizo sonreír a la francesa, al entrar pudo ver gente bailando y bebiendo muy alegre, había un gran ambiente en ese sitio.

-oh señor Frye!-escucho una voz, eran los hombres de Jacob de chaqueta verde-¿no tenia trabajo ahora?-

-oh si, pero-rodeo las caderas de la chica, riendo-encontre una bella dama y la traje a divertirse-hizo a Camille reír.

-es un placer verlos de nuevo-saludo la chica, los hombres se confundieron al verla pero ante el acento cayeron de lleno.

-¿¡es el pequeño luchador!?-dijo un fortachón sorprendido.

-oh si, se ve mas lindo con vestido-comento con una sonrisa, ganándose un pequeño golpe de la chica.

-esa si es una buena pesca señor-bromeo otro, haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

-oh no no, ella y yo solo somos amigos - explico Jacob.

-si si, nada mas, solo nos conocemos desde hace dos dias-rio la joven apenada.

-si, además!, ella tiene un prometido ejemplar y muy lindo-comenzo Jacob, haciendo reír a la chica.

-¡oh si supieran!-dijo riendo con Jacob.

-bueno, sientese con nosotros y disfrute de una cerveza mientras nos cuenta-ofrecio uno de los Rooks.

La tarde fue divertida para Camille, paso en ese bar divirtiéndose, descargando la rabia de su compromiso y tomando de una cerveza aunque barata, deliciosa.

La chica iba un poco borracha ya al anochecer junto con Jacob, riendo y bromeando.

-¡y entonces cayo de cara!, esas chicas no dejaron de reír mi hermano tenía la cara roja, luego lo consolé, se sintió tan apenado-dijo riendo mientras iba abrazada del brazo del otro.

-oh cosas de hermanos!-dijo riendo-los quieres mucho, ¿no?-

-demaciaaado~ pero, odio que me hagan ver como la damisela en apuros, se que lo dije antes pero es así, siempre es no corras por que no es de una dama, no grites, no respires, no hables, ¡uuuhhgggg!, es tedioso-confeso recostandose en su hombro.

-es lo contrario con mi padre, el siempre fue muy duro conmigo y Evie, siempre buscando que fuéramos los mejores-explico.

-suena rudo…-comento y se detuvo sonriendole de forma algo boba pues el alcohol hizo efecto-bueno! No puedo pedirte que me acompañes a casa, si mi padre te ve te matara-dijo riendo.

-bueno, duerme hoy, no te sigas desvelando-alego sonriendo y tomo su rostro de forma dulce.

-bien, pero mañana me ayudaras a entrenar, debo demostrarle a mi padre que puedo valer por mi misma sin ningún caballero violador encima-presumio y tomo su mano.

-oh vale vale, te ayudare entonces preciosa, ¿me daras otro de esos besos en la mejilla?-quiso saber con una sonrisa coqueta, vio que negó.

-nope!, por salvarme, hoy te ganastes algo mejor!-alegó y tomo su gabardina, halándolo a su altura para besar sus labios, besandole un poco torpe por el mareo.

Jacob quedo sorprendido, pero no podía decirle que no, Camille tenia encanto y era muy linda, y…al final solo era un beso, un beso que ambos volvieron un poco mas acalorado y necesitado, mordiéndose los labios, chupandolo, Jacob rodeo sus caderas y la pego a el, pero antes de que el beso se volviese salvaje, se separaron por falta de aire.

Camille miro con su cara roja a Jacob, el cual respiraba agitado y con sus mejillas rojas.

-u-uhm…bueno, gracias por todo Jacob-dijo sonriente la castaña, separándose con suavidad.

-n-no fue nada preciosa… espero verte pronto - alegó sonriendo y le dio una fugaz caricia en la barbilla.

Camille rio y se retiro con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, volviendo a casa.

Llego entrando por la puerta de servicio, escuchando desde allí unas quejas muy molestas.

-…¿padre?-quiso saber mirando a los mayordomos, que solo respondieron con la mirada y la joven respiro tratando de disimular el mareo del alcohol, fue a la sala encontrándose a su familia.

Sus hermanos se levantaron, cargaban ropas extrañas.

-no me extravíe tranquilos…!, solo me escape-dijo la chica algo adormilada.

-¡Camille Lumbrad!, ¿¡puedes explicar donde diablos te fuistes y por que!?, ¡nos has dejado muy mal con la familia Werricks!-le reprimió su padre.

-baje por la ventana del baño y me fui a conocer la ciudad luego de que mi prometido quiso sobrepasarse conmigo-alego molesta, viendo que su padre suavizo el ceño.

-no, ¿acaso buscas acusar falsamente a Demon, Camille?-preguntó su padre con ligera molestia.

-claro, defiende a un tal pretendiente que conocistes ayer y no a tu hija-Camille fruncio el ceño, ofendida y fue a su habitación.

-¡Camille!, ¿¡si quiera nos dirás donde estuvistes!?-exijio su padre.

-haciendo cosas de hombre-dijo la francesa con una ceña restándole importancia.

-.-.-.-.-

Camille estaba acostada en su habitación, el alcohol empezaba a pasar su efecto y a dejarla mas consciente, y recordaba…

Beso a Jacob, un beso para nada inocente, aunque no parecía molestarle, solo era un sencillo beso…¿verdad?.

Se quejo con su cara roja y se sentó, sin mencionar quien le dijo eso a su familia, cosas de hombre, ¿¡de donde se le ocurrió decir algo asi!?, menudo lío, seguro estaba con la soga al cuello.

Escucho los golpes a la puerta y se tenso, suspiro acomodándose un poco, seria bueno ponerse la pijama ya.

-adelante-permitio mientras miraba a la puerta, viendo a su padre, que tenia una expresión de cierta vergüenza, verlo asi le partía el corazón.

-hola querida-dijo el hombre pasando y cerrando la puerta a su espalda, llevaba su sombrero en mano en forma de expresar su arrepentimiento-supongo que te debo una disculpa-

Sin duda Camille se vio tentada a darle la razón, pero era su padre, no era malo o vil, solo era un tanto terco y tradicional, creía que Camille era una flor que debía ser protegida por el mejor, lamentablemente Thomas juzgo antes de tiempo.

-no pére, no quiero verte asi, tu…tu creistes que el era bueno para mi, y no dudo que lo hicistes con buena intencion-dijo la chica levantándose y acercándose para abrazarlo.

-ahg si, supongo que yo mismo debería saber que no todos son lo que aparentan-comento el francés riendo y acariciando su cabello-¿y como hicistes para escapar del tercer piso?-pregunto porfin, Camille se tenso, no dispuesta a delatar como Jacob le salvo, carraspeo y sonrió de forma disimulada.

-oh bueno, no fue sencillo con vestido-alego riendo, sacándole una risa a su padre.

-y…¿por que hueles a Alcohol?-pregunto un poco mas serio.

-ah bueno, fui a una fiesta no muy lejos y creo que me deje llevar un poco con el champagne-alego mintiendo sin mucho problema, odiaba mentirle a su padre pero era peor que el que supiera que Jacob la salvo y la llevó a un bar de las clases bajas.

-pues te ocultastes bien, tus hermanos buscaron por todo Londres-Thomas se puso el sombrero-nos preocupamos mucho-

-oh Pere, no te angusties tanto, duerme por hoy, yo también estoy cansada-le calmo palmeando su pecho y caminando a su habitación.

-bien linda, descansa-le dijo sonriendo mientras salía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo mas cortito xD

Capitulo 4: La francesa sospecha

Las semanas pasaron para Camille casi sin percatarse, ya eran 3 semanas y 5 días de que llegó a Inglaterra, ya había dominado el ingles por completo, y sus escapadas al club de pelea y al escondite de los Rooks le habían sentado muy bien, no solo por tenerla de un animo estupendo por las divertidas noches que pasaba, si no también por el entrenamiento que llevaba con Jacob Frye.

Oh y Jacob Frye, aquel ingles de aire misterioso y encantador, Camille ya podía decir que pasar los ratos con el era muy gratificante, aveces desearía pasar con el al menos mas de una hora, pero no podía opacarlo tanto, trabajaba para su padre y hasta ella tenía que disimular aquellos encuentros, que se había vuelto mas cercanos luego del beso que la francesa le dio por recompensa de salvarla.

Pero algo que Camille no pudo evitar era su boda, el terco de Demon pudo persuadir a su familia, disculpándose por sus acciones y jurando por su poco honor que me respetaría a mi y a mi familia, Thomas quiso refutar, Camille lo sabia, pero no estaba segura de que fue lo que lo detuvo y termino accediendo a la boda.

Y ahora se encontraba en una cita con el Werricks, que no paraba de hablar de cosas que sin duda no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, miraba el parque con poco interés, como siempre tenia sus manos sobre ella, en su hombro, caderas y pierna, aunque Camille le restaba importancia, como a toda la persona que era Demon.

-te ves distraída querida, ¿pasastes mala noche de nuevo?-quiso saber el de cabello plateado con una sonrisa.

-ahm?, oh ahm…-Camille recordó que su prometido ahora notaba sus desvelos, quizas debería volver a horas mas tempranas para que su desvelo no fuera tan evidente, pero era difícil cuando se divertía tanto con Jacob y los Rooks-si algo asi-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Dejo que continuara hablando, mirando el alrededor sin querer escucharlo, pero sus ojos se pudieron detener en una figura encapuchada, era Jacob que aveces usaba esa capucha tan peculiar, sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada, este le respondió a su sonrisa y se empezo a alejar por el parque.

Miro alrededor, buscando la forma de escapar del manos pegajosas y carraspeo.

-oh querido, ¿puedes esperarme aqui?, olvide algo en el carruaje-dijo levantándose.

-si quieres te acompaño-Demon hablo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba levantarse, Camille lo empujó de nuevo a su asiento, mirándole de esa forma tan fría que hacia que Demon se congelara en su sitio.

Al menos había aprendido a controlarlo para que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Camino rápido y no tardo en alcanzar a Jacob, lejos de la vista de Demon.

-buenas tardes señor Jacob-saludo la joven con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes señorita Lumbrad-le sonrio tendiéndole el brazo y esta se sostuvo a el-¿no debería estar con su futuro esposo?-alegó, Camille noto un tono peculiar en su voz.

-Querido Jacob, si tuviera que elegir entre caer en el mar infestado de tiburones a pasar otro minuto con ese pretencioso, sin duda me degollaría viva-bromeo y Jacob soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿y yo soy mejor que los tiburones y la degollada?-quiso saber en tono divertido.

-mucho mejor-sentencion ampliando su sonrisa-¿y como esta su trabajo?-quiso saber.

-oh esta bien, su padre sabe lo que hace-alego mirándole-es mas…me mando a cuidarla, no le gustaría que el 6 brazos le hiciera algo inapropiado-comento Jacob, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

-ahg, podría dejar a ese torpe con sus brazos rotos y lo sabes-Camille rodó los ojos.

-bueno, casi me los rompes a mi anoche-Jacob rio ante el recuerdo de la chica en el entrenamiento-has mejorado mucho, eres muy buena-le alago haciendo sonrojar a la mas baja.

-oh Jacob, sabes como alagar a una mujer-rio con el otro mientras caminaba, pero el otro se separo.

-me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo…pero debo irme, cosas de labor-alego con una sonrisa y sostuvo su rostro.

-bueno…lo veré en la noche en el escondite de los Rooks-comento, sosteniendo su mano con un toque de dulzura.

Jacob suspiro, y la atrajo a detrás de un árbol, tomo a la chica y no tardo en pegarla a el, apoderándose de sus labios, Camille no dudo ni un poco en corresponder gustosa, rodeando sus hombros y pegada a el.

Era asi durante las ultimas semanas, no habían pasado de un beso pero por alguna razón ambos no podían evitar terminar asi cada que se veían o se despedian.

Jacob se separo con cuidado, casi a regañadientes y miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Cuidese señorita…y tenga cuidado con ese prometido-le susurro sin soltarla del todo aun.

-he…¿celoso Jacob Frye?-se burlo la chica mientras se separaban sin apuro.

-quizas, usted es una joya que no cualquiera merece-le dijo quitándose la capucha y sacando su sombrero de su gabardina.

-siempre sabes que decir-alego con una sonrisa dejándolo irse, volviendo con su prometido.

De camino alli sintió miradas sobre ella, se detuvo y miro hacia una dirección donde pudo ver varios hombres de rojo, los reconocía, eran miembros de la pandilla enemiga de los Rooks, lo Bligthers, personas que se dedicaban a aterrorizar Londres, y sin duda nauseabundos para los ojos de Camille, pues cualquiera que solo se dedicara a aterrizar y amedrentar no se le podía considerar alguien civilizado.

Los hombres disimularon sus miradas, pero Camille pudo ver que le observaban, aun asi le resto importancia, esos torpes no eran competencia para ella, asi que volvió a su camino.

-.-.-.-.-

Por fin volvió de esa horrible cita, dios sabia lo que haría si ese hombre no le quitaba las manos de encima, llego siendo recibida por su mayordomo, dejo su chaqueta con el y subió al despacho de su padre para avisarle de su llegada, y llego a la puerta, escuchando la voz del señor Green.

Alejo la mano del pomo y miro a los lados, como siempre Camille no podía luchar contra su curiosidad, por lo que se pego un poco a la puerta.

-bueno, ya hemos tomado 4 distritos, apenas llevamos menos de la mitad de Londres-escucho a Henry.

-bueno, seamos pacientes, Ezio no liberó Roma en un dia ¿cierto?, por ahora Jacob y Evie se estan encargando de los aliados templarios de Starrick imagino-su padre hablo.

-si Señor Lumbrad, han avanzado notablemente gracias a la ayuda de sus hijos-

-oh Henry, ¿tampoco has oído nada sobre nosotros verdad?-interrogó Thomas.

-no, hemos estado cuidando muy bien su indentidad, aunque hemos interceptado una carta templaría, parece que tienen sospechas de los asesinos franceses y por lo tanto han querido comunicarse con los templarios de Francia, por suerte ese comunicado no llegó-

Camille estaba bastante confundida, quería preguntar de que hablaban, y aunque estaba apunto de entrar a hacerlo sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo brincar, volteo encontrándose con su hermano Leonard, el cual le miro de forma de reprimenda,y luego abrió la puerta.

-oh Padre Camille ya llego de su cita-disimulo el mayor.

-oh hija, ¿como te fue?-quiso saber, pareciendo cambiar su tono.

-a-ahm…ah bien bien-se limito a decir, sonriendo ampliamente-buenas tardes señor Green-saludo, este hizo un gesto con una sonrisa-yo aaahm… ire con mere a tomar café - explico retirándose, muy confundida con lo que escucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La Francesa mata

Camille quedo muy pensativa el resto del dia, aveces solía ignorar lo que no le interesaba pero su padre hablaba de un tema serio, algo sobre ellos, hablo sobre asesinos franceses y templarios y Starrick, escucho ese nombre antes, era el magnate mas rico de Londres, lideraba las compañías mas influyentes de esta y sin duda la dominaba, pero que significaba todo eso.

-¿Me has escuchado Camille?-la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola casi brincar.

-oh pardonne-moi Mere, solo divagaba, ¿que me habías dicho?-quiso saber bajando su taza.

-que iremos a un teatro esta tarde, el Alhambra Music Hall, recibí una invitación asi que pensé que te gustaría ir-dijo su madre con una sonrisa, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Camille.

-¡Me encantaría!, ¿veremos alguna obra en especial?-quiso saber.

-no, al parecer hacen actos asombrosos allí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suena fascinante!, por supuesto que te acompaño, iré a ponerme mi mejor vestido-dijo la castaña hiendo con Lorraine a su habitación.

No tardo en arreglarse y ser montada en la carroza con su madre, llevando un vestido negro muy llamativo con ligero escoté, estaba entusiasmada en su tiempo no había podido ir al famoso teatro de Londres, y ahora iría a uno que por lo comentado por su madre era muy visitado.

Llegaron casi al anochecer, las carrozas iban dejando a la gente de nobleza, entre ellos bajo Camille con su madre, ambas caminaron a la entrada, Camille no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de aquel teatro, Channel entrego su invitación y fueron recibidas, la castaña siguió a su madre por el fino lugar, y fueron a una de las mesas donde se podía apreciar el espectáculo, fueron atendidas y se les entrego algo de champagne.

La de ojos café miraba con asombro el sitio, era muy bello, escuchó una voz, algo áspera y profunda, que daba la bienvenida a todos parecía ser el dueño puesto que tomaba el teatro como suyo, pero fue lo ultimo lo que la desconcertó.

-Jacob querido! Este show va por ti-

Quedo literalmente consternada, pero no pensó mas en eso puesto que en sólo Londres podía haber miles de hombre de nombre Jacob.

Por lo tanto Camille sonrio mirando el escenario, viendo como un hombre de traje y mascara dorada salia al escenario, observo maravillada de aquel acto, pero por mero acto de inercia volteo hacia los balcones, y allí pudo ver ese hombre de capucha que tanto reconocía.

-…¿Jacob…?-preguntó en casi un susurro y su madre le miro curiosa.

-¿sucede algo querida?-

-ahm, ah no no, solo quiero ir al baño, ya vuelvo-dijo levantándose con cuidado y fue hacia los balcones, subió con cuidado notando una peculiar precensia de esos hombres de rojo-este lugar me empieza a…-se encontró de frente con Jacob, llevaba un antifaz.

-¿Camille?-miro a los lados y la tomo, ocultandose tras unas cortinas-¿¡que haces aqui!?-

-¿como que que hago aqui?, es un teatro Jacob-dijo ligeramente sorprendida por su reacción.

-si pero solo se puede entrar con invitación-le recordó, y Camille asintió.

-lo se, Mere fue invitada y me trajo a mi-vio que Jacob lucia preocupado-espera… el tal Jacob del que hablo el de la mascara…¿habla de ti?-quiso saber.

-Camille querida, tienen que irse tu y tu madre ahora, Maxwell Roth es un loco, es el líder de los Blighters, no se que planea esta noche pero me quiere muerto, y si es necesario me llevara con toda la gente aqui-le dijo en tono preocupado, alarmando a la chica.

-¿e-es su lider?, oh dios, bien, le diré a Mere enseguida que nos vayamos-vio que asintió y que iba a irse, pero la castaña lo detuvo y lo atrajo, dándole un beso-ten cuidado…-vio que Jacob sonrio y asintió, marchándose por fin.

Camille se dirigió apresurada a la mesa de su madre, pero en medio camino tomaron su brazo, se volteo encontrándose con un hombre ya algo borracho.

-hey preciosa, ¿a donde vaas~?, no te apresures diviertamonos-dijo el hombre ya pasado con las copas, Camille jaloneo algo molesta.

-no Monsier, estoy algo ocupada ahora-dijo pero el hombre insistió, y la atrajo hasta el, con claras intenciones de robarle un beso.

Camille fruncio el ceño, claramente molesta por los abusos de aquel borracho, por lo que no tuvo de otra que propinarle un cabezazo que nockeo el borracho, y asi la castaña continuo su camino, ligeramente aturdida por la fuerza aplicada.

Bajo por las escaleras y llego al primer piso, ya dirigiéndose a la mesa, cuando vio que se quito la mascara, llamando a Jacob, y avisando que la noche se iba a encender.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando los Bligthers empezaron a encender en fuego el teatro, el pánico cundió en los espectadores, Camille corrió entre las personas y llego a su madre.

-¡Mere tenemos que irnos!, ¡ese loco es el líder de los Bligthers, la horrible pandilla!-le dijo temerosa mientras veía las llamas.

-¿¡q-que!?, ¿¡como..!?, ¡no hay tiempo vámonos!-le dijo tomando su mano y viendo como las puertas principales eran trancadas dejando un grupo encerrado a su suerte.

Camille sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella, trago grueso luchando por mantenerse cuerda pues en esa situación tan angustiosa sus peores acciones eran dejarse llevar por el miedo.

El aire se empezo a volver pesado y el olor empezaba a marearle, Camille era casi arrastrada por su madre, la ver a su hija se arranco parte de la falda y le hizo una mascara improvisada.

-no respires hija, tenemos que conseguir una salida-dijo mirando desesperada el alrededor, de pronto escucho un silbido, al mirar arriba era Jacob-¡Monsier Frye!-

-¡Señorita Lumbrad hay una ventana abierta en el segundo nivel!, ¡tendra que escalar para llegar las escaleras estan en llamas!-le grito a ambas, la mujer asintió.

Channel se quito la falda del vestido, mostrando que cargaba bajo de estos unos pantalones, Camille quedo impactada de aquello, su femenina madre, ¡usando pantalon!.

-¿¡m-mere!?-dijo esta impresionada.

-no hay tiempo Camille, rápido gindate a mi espalda!-le dijo y le dio esta a Camille, confundida pero dispuesta se aferro a los hombros de su madre y amarro sus piernas a sus caderas con su ayuda, Channel con agilidad y fuerza empezo a escalar los muros del teatro para llegar al segundo nivel.

Camille no podia estar mas impresionada, ¡ni siquiera sabia que su madre podía hacer eso!, tantas dudas que tendrían que esperar respuestas llenaron la cabeza de Camille, que al llegar al segundo nivel y quedar en el piso, Camille se bajo con cuidado, su madre sostuvo su mano y la guió a la ventana abierta, pero unos Bligthers detuvieron su camino.

-¿se van tan pronto señoritas?-amenazo el fortachón sacando un cuchillo.

Channel se tenso, miro a su hija con duda pero no le quedo de otra, de una correa en su pierna saco dos dagas, las cuales lanzo al cuello de ambos hombres, matándolos al instante con precisión.

-¿¡p-pero que..!?-Camille quedo boca abierta mientras su madre corría a tomar los manteles de la mesa.

-¡Camille ayudame con los manteles!-le grito sacando de su trance a Camille que no pudo dejar de mirar los cadáveres.

-s…si-dijo corrieeo a ayudar a su madre.

Channel hacia una soga improvisada, la cual amarro a un muro y la lanzo por la ventana, haciéndole un camino a su hija.

-Rápido Camille!, antes de que este sitio se venga abajo-le grito preocupada, aun titubeante la menor no dudo en obedecer y empezo a descender con cuidado por la soga de tela.

-¿q-que hay de Jacob?-quiso saber, recordándolo en su enjambre de confusión.

-tranquila, el puede salir por su cuenta, apresurate-le advirtió la mujer mientras descendía con ella.

Camille sintió el piso, y el aire nocturno de Londres la recibió, se alejo del sitio con su madre, cuidadosas de que el edificio no soltara algún escombros sobre ellas.

La castaña empezo a procesar todo con mas calma, pero inmediato la confusión le empezo a llegar.

-¿¡q-que fue todo eso!?-grito entre la molestia y la confusión, mirando a su madre, la cual le reprimió toda la vida de no hacer exactamente lo que había echo esa noche.

-Camille…-Channel suspiro mirándola con cierto lamento, puesto que no sabia que decir, pero escuchó unos pasos acercandose-Monsier Frye, temía que no saliera con vida-

-oh no yo…uhm, ¿es buen momento?-dijo notando la tensión de la situación.

-¡no!, ¡solo mirala!, ¡ella es exactamente lo que no quiere que yo sea!-grito Camille al borde de la histeria.

-Camille calmate!, se que todo fue muy apresurado pero hay una explicación..!-Channel fue a tomar su hombro.

-¡no!-la castaña la alejó, con una mirada llena de rencor-¿¡explicacion!?, ¡ oir nada de ti!, ¡to-todo esto fue tan…tan hipócrita!-le grito alejándose, empezando a correr lejos de su madre.

-¡Camille regresa!-le grito tratando de alcanzarla, pero Jacob la detuvo.

-señorita Lumbrad, no es prudente que ande asi por las calles, recuerde, vuelva a su carruaje y regrese a casa, yo buscare a Camille-le dijo el inglés calmandola, la francesa asintió arrepentida.

Camille corrió por las calles de Londres, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia, toda su vida, queriendo aprender sobre tantas cosas que su madre y padre le prohibían, ¿¡ahora en menos de una hora se entera que ella sabe de sobra todo eso!?, era el colmo, tanta infelicidad le trajeron solo por contenerla, sentía rencor.

Se detuvo en un callejón, limpiando sus lágrimas, debía tratar de pensar con coherencia, era su familia, no podía odiarlos, ellos siempre la cuidaban y protegían, y era esa la razón de por que hasta ella entendía que le negaran eso, pero debía ser clara con ellos, no quería ser protegida, no quería ser limitada, queria protegerse si moría, quería morir con honor y con gloria, no como una dama que no pudo ser salvada por su príncipe.

Trato de calmarse, pensando en volver pero al voltear, esos hombres de ropas rojas.

-hola preciosa…-hablo uno con tono amenazante.

-¿es ella no?, ¿Camille Lumbrad?-habló la mujer qug le acompañaba.

-¿q-que..?-

-si, Roth nos dijo que Starrick los buscaba-dijo el hombre sonriendo-vienes con nosotros linda…-dijo acercándo su mano a ella.

Camille actuó y tomo su muñeca, rodándola y partiendo el brazo del hombre de un solo movimiento, le saco un fuerte alarido de dolor que advirtió a la mujer, la cual saco un cuchillo y trato de ir contra la francesa, Camille esquivo el ataque con cuchillo, el cual rozo a sus ropas, sostuvo a la mujer y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, la atonto un poco pero la mujer fue otra vez contra ella, Camille logro desarmarla tomando su muñeca y torciéndola, luego propinandole un puñetazo en la nariz que la nockeo. El otro Bligthers miro aquello sorprendido, pero no se intimido y fue contra la chica aun adolorido por su brazo roto, Camille se hizo a un lado y lo empujó al piso, haciéndolo caer al suelo boca abajo, se subió sobre el y tomo su brazo malo torciendolo en su espalda y sacándole un grito al hombre.

-¿¡de que hablaban!?, ¿¡a que con que nos estan buscando!?-

-¡ahg para para!-Camille al no obtener respuestas tomo el cuchillo de la otra y lo puso em su garganta.

-habla si quieres vivir un dia más-le advirtió molesta.

-¡bien bien!, ¡S-Solo se que Roth nos dijo que Starrick pagaba bien por la cabeza de los miembros de la familia Lumbrad!, ¡d-dijeron que ustedes son asesinos!-grito con dolor el hombre, Camille se quedo inmóvil por breves segundos, asesinos, ¿a que se refería?.

-¿por que?, ¿que significa que quiere Starrick?-volvió a interrogar, al ver la confusión en la voz de Camille el hombre rio adolorido.

-Starrick es el maestre templario de Londres preciosa, y el que la controla, por lo tanto ira por tu sucia familia de asesinos-dijo con diversión

Camille sintió la sangre hervirle, su familia era todo para ella, incluso en esos momentos, y sin pensarlo mucho rebano el cuello del hombre, dejando que la sangre saliera a borbotones, sus manos y rostro se llenaron de sangre. Camille dejo caer el cuchillo mientras se levantaba, ¿habia arrebatado una vida?, era difícil de procesar pero… no tanto como ella imagino que seria, el hombre no era nadie que le causara pesar a Camille, ni a ella ni a la sociedad, entonces, ¿por que sentirse mal si habia muerto?.

Miro a las calles y se apresuro a volver a su hogar, ocultándose de la gente pues estaba con sus ropas ensangrentadas, y al llegar fue recibida por un confundido mayordomo y Jacob.

-Sabría que vendrias…sola…-Jacob miro sorprendido su pinta, Camille cargaba una mirada diferente, pero expresaba confianza y preposición-¿que sucedió…?-

-yo…tengo que hablar con mi familia-dijo finalmente, mirando al mayor con seriedad, este asintió.

-estan todos arriba muy preocupados-camille mostró algo de arrepentimiento, por preocupar a su familia asi.

-bien, gracias-alego subiendo al despacho, se acerco a la puerta, titubeo un poco en quizás ir a limpiarse, pero esa sangre era prueba de lo que hizo, de que se enfrento a esos peligrosos hombres y salio victoriosa.

Abrió las puertas y sus hermanos y padres voltearon, encontrándose con esa escena, miraron impactados a Camille, que solo camino con calma al escritorio de su padre, y le miro serena.

-¿que son los asesinos?-pregunto simple y llanamente, tensándolos a todos.

-Camille…-

-no me digas Camille, quiero respuestas, he estado oyendo sobre eso un tiempo, incluso, su lo pienso ahora toda mi vida-miro a sus hermanos, cargaban esa ropa peculiar, y el símbolo-y ese símbolo…¿cuantas veces no lo habia visto en casa, en sus ropas?, Incluso en la ropa de Jacob e Evie…quiero la verdad, ¿que me están ocultando?-

Thomas titubeo, quizas no dispuesto a decirlo, pero se encontró con la mirada de su esposa, la cual con dolencia solo suspiro.

-ya no podemos ocultarlo…-alego Channel, thomas negó.

-bien…¿por donde empezar..?, bien, los asesinos son una orden de personas entrenadas en todo tipo de peleasz dispuestas a proteger el libre adberdrio y a los inocentes, juramos bajo un credo morir por la hermandad, con tal de proteger nuestra ideal y nuestro fin, trabajamos bajo tres simples normas, uno; no dañaras a los inocentes

-dos, actuarás con sigilo-dijo su madre.

-y tres, no comprometerás a la hermandad- finalizó su padre, y suspiro-por muchos años hemos estado ocultandotelo, para protegerte, brindarte una vida normal y tranquila-explico su padre-pero supongo que era imposible, creí que te bastaría saciar tu hambre de lucha hiendo al club de pelea-vio que su hija se sorprendió y abrió la boca, pero se limito-pero supongo que es dificil, eres aun mas asesina de lo que seriamos nosotros, lo llevas en la sangre-explico su padre.

-…¿y los templarios?-quiso saber, temerosa de la respuesta.

-los templarios como ya debes de haber leído, eran cruzados, pero ocultaban mas que solo la dominación de tierra santa, incluso, existen mucho antes de eso, su fin es tener control y poder, controlar las masas con artefactos que nosotros protegemos, son nuestros enemigos mortales y mas peligrosos-le explico a la castaña.

-…¿y entonces hemos venido aqui para liberar a Londres del maestro templario Crawford Starrick sin que el supiera que nuestra familia es enrealidad asesina?-quiso asegurar, su familia quedo sorprendida al ver que estaba al tanto.

-¿Como…?-

-Crawford lo sabe-desvio la mirada-unos Bligthers me acorralaron, me dijeron que Roth los mando por que Starrick esta pagando una buena cantidad por nuestras cabezas puesto que ya sabe que somos asesinos…y luego lo asesine-sentencio, causando asombro entre los presentes.

-…¿lo sabe?, uhg…era cuestión de tiempo…pero no lo entiendo, ¿ supo?-su padre titubeo.

-no lo se querido, pero corremos peligro ahora, deberemos ocultarnos hasta derrocar a Starrick-hablo Channel preocupada.

-si…-escucho unos pasos y vio a Jacob.

-puedo conseguirles un lugar para resguardarse, pero si ya los Bligthers piensan venir por ustedes es mejor que se apresuren-todos asintieron y salieron del despacho, su padre estaba apunto de salir, pero Camille lo llamo.

-¿y entonces que?, ¿seguiras insistiendo en que lleve una vida que no quiero o me dejaras formar parte de donde pertenezco?-le hablo a su padre, mas que dispuesta, este se detuvo y volteo hacia ella, miro brevemente a Jacob a su lado.

-tu entrenamiento comienza oficialmente esta noche, apresuraré a tomar lo que necesites y vámonos-le respondió y se marcho.

Camille no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de emoción, entrenada, tal y como veía a su madre, pelear como Jacob y su familia, y incluso saber sobre aquel credo milenario que no tardo en captar la total atencion de Camille, sonrio de forma automática y se miro con Jacob.

-¿tu lo supistes todo el tiempo?-quiso saber la joven.

-si, yo los llame, tu padre era muy amigo del mio, por eso accedió en venir-explico con una sonrisa.

-ya veo… ¿y me ayudaras con los entrenamientos?-camille se acerco sin borrar su sonrisa.

-con mucho gusto-Jacob le guiño el ojo y Camille sonrio aun mas, se acerco a besarle pero recordó que estaba su familia cerca-oh, sera luego, no quiero que mi padre te odie tan pronto - explico riendo y fue a por sus cosas, escuchando la sonrisa de Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo de relleno :vvvv (¿)

Capitulo 6: La Francesa traicionada

Camille se encontraba curando su herida luego del entrenamiento de cuchillos, no había sido sencillo, el cuchillo no era su fuerte, hasta estaba pensando en dominar algún arma de fuego, eso si no le iba peor que los cuchillos.

Ya tenían tiempo escondidos en aquella casa a las zonas bajas, no se llevaron mas que alguna cosas importantes y armas, incluso muchos sirvientes se quedaron en la casa resguardandola, Camille pensó en su dama de compañía, Lorraine, sin duda le preocupaba que asaltaran la casa pensando que ellos estarían allí, por lo que esa noche Camille no fue al club de pelea a dar algunas apuestas y bebe un poco, decidió ir a su hogar, cargaba una ropa que le consiguieron, era solo una camisa y un chaleco, con unos pantalones y cargaba una gabardina con capucha para ocultarse del frío, la chica se encontraba escalando entre tejados, obligándose un poco a practicar la escala.

Llego a su hogar, entrando desde una ventana en la parte trasera para no llamar la atención, estaba en el despacho de su padre, no podía ver casi nada puesto que no había luces encendidas, recordo que Jacob le hablo sobre una habilidad que no muchos asesinos tenían, el era un suertudo en tenerla, asi se describió el, pero aun asi otros podrían tenerla con entrenarse, el ingles estuvo enseñándole como y hasta ahora, Camille estuvo aprendiendo bastante.

Parpadeo y busco aplicarla, mirando alrededor, pudo ver a los sirvientes, un mayordomo en un cuarto, otro en la sala de estar, otro en la cocina y pudo divisar a Lorraine, estaba saliendo por la puerta de servicio.

-apenas llegó y esta saliendo, ¿igual a donde va?-quiso saber mientras se asomaba desde la ventana, viendo que se ponía una capucha y empezaba andar de forma sospechosa.

Camille alzo una ceja, curiosa de ver que hacia su amiga, salio por la ventana y escalo hasta el tejado, empezando a seguirla por las calles.

Empezo a notar una actitud sospechosa, miraba a los lados, se ocultaba de vez en cuando, incluso de forma curiosa miraba a los tejados, por suerte no llego a verla y Camille estaba segura.

Llego por fin a un callejón, vieno que Lorrine se acerco a unos hombres de rojos.

-¿Bligthers…?-susurro mirando la escena, suspiro y se concentro para poder escuchar, era un buen momento para continuar entrenando su oído.

-aun no se nada, no han venido desde el mes que se fueron, tan solo aparecen por comida-dijo Lorrine.

-el jefe esta impaciente, no quieras que pierda el tiempo contigo-hablo de mala gana el hombre.

-voy a averiguarlo, y cuando lo haga les informare…que el padre del entendimiento los guie-.

Camille se quedo helada en su sitio, recordando esas palabras de Evie.

"-Los templarios también tienen una especie de credo, para identificarse-

-¿Cual es ese?-

-era…que el padre del entendimiento nos guie-"

Un mal sabor de boca lleno a Camille, era como un mal sueño al saber que esa amiga de casi toda la vida, era enrealidad el enemigo.

Recordó cuando conoció a Lorraine, apenas tenia 10 años, y ella siempre le acompañaba, le atendia, le aconsejaba y era su complice, ¡ella sabia cosas que su propia familia no!.

Sintió nauseas mientras se levantaba, el dolor de la traición no tardo en volverse rencor, Camille no llego a imaginar que el asunto de los asesinos fuera asi, con enemigos fingiendo ser tus amigos.

Empezo a seguir a Lorraine de vuelta, descendiendo del tejado y acorralandola en una calle desolada.

-templaría, ¿eh?, ¿sabes?, esas cosas se las sueles decir a las amigas Lorraine-le hablo en tono frío, viendo como esta se detenía y quitaba la capucha.

-oh Mademoiselle Lumbrad… es que la conversación nunca salio-dijo con cinismo en su voz, Camille bufo.

-no, supongo que no lo iba a imaginar-desenvaino su daba oculta, lamentándose internamente de no traer mas armas, ni el bastón espada que le había regalado Jacob.

-fue su error-dijo volteando con una mirada que podía verse la verdadera persona que era Lorraine, llevaba un cuchillo en mano-y pensar que era la hija de un mentor asesino-nego riendo-tan patética-.

Camille apretó los dientes, y dando un paso se impulso para arremeter contra la rubia, esta la esquivo y fue a cotarla en dirección a su rostro, pero Camille se impulso hacia atrás, dando una vuelta de manos para apartarse de la rubia, pero esta corrió a intentar apuñalar su estómago, a duras penas la castaña dio un salto para esquivarla, pero algo molesta dirigió su daga a ella, Lorraine la detuvo con su cuchillo.

-ha entrenado bien Mademoiselle Lumbrad-se burlo de forma cínica la rubia mientras detenía su mano.

-y tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas-camille hablo con rencor y dio un puñetazo en su estomago, empujando a Lorraine hacia atrás algo dolida.

Camille aprovechó su titubeo y le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla, tumbandola al piso y haciendo que soltase el cuchillo y cayera lejos de ella, la castaña se encimo sobre la otra, sosteniendo su cuello y alzando su cuchilla.

-¿ultimas palabras?-vio que Lorraine rio.

-muerte a los asesinos-Camille escucho un click, y se echo hacia atrás para evitar el disparo, pero no fue suficiente puesto que alcanzo su brazo hiriéndola, Camille se sostuvo el brazo, haciéndose para atrás, y vio como la otra apunto el arma hacia ella.

-no vas a ganar-escupio Camille con odio.

-Mademoiselle Lumbrad…ya gane-sonrio con cinismo, pero su sonrisa se borro, y fue reemplazada por un montón de sangre que salio de su boca.

El cuerpo inerte de la rubia cayo el suelo, dejando ver a Jacob, cargaba una mirada seria.

-perdón por interrumpir pero…-

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas viendo?-quiso saber la castaña.

-te llevó siguiendo desde que empezastes a seguirla de vuelta, por una información súpe que esos Bligthers se reunión con informático que les dijo sobre tu familia-le dijo y suspiro- lo lamento-

-no lo hagas, es una perra, gracias por…dejarme pelear hasta el final, me hubiese gustado acabar con ella yo misma-dijo lamentada, Jacob Rio.

-le distes una buena pelea a una templaría que debe tener mas años de entrenamiento que tu-le animo acercándose a ella-¿te duele mucho?-Camille miro la bala.

-ah, pues si pero, es soportable-le sonrio y este le sonrio de vuelta.

-vamos a curarte, tu familia seguro me matara al saber que deje que te dañaran-dijo riendo.

-no tenemos que decirle, solo digamos que llegastes justo a tiempo-rio mientras empezaba a caminar con el otro, riéndose para no pensar en el dolor.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La francesa derroca

-¿un baile?-Camille miraba el cuchillo en su mano, el cual ya estaba muy familiarizado.

-si, Starrick estar allí, el sudario del Edén no esta lejos y los únicos que podrán entrar serán Jacob y Evie con unas invitaciones, pero nosotros iremos para resguardarlos-Leonard hablo mientras se armaba-es tu primera misión desde estos meses de entrenamiento-.

Camille suspiro, si, desde que escaparon de su hogar en los centrados de Londres hacia la casa escondite en las zonas bajas, sus padres empezaron a entrenarla para ser una asesina como la familia, y no solo eso, Evie y Henry le empezo a enseñar un montón de historia de la orden tanto asesina como templaría, y Jacob seguía enseñándole pelea.

Por un momento Camille pensó en Jacob, su relación seguía manteniéndose como algo platónico, no habia un te quiero, ni confesiones, y nada pasaba de un beso o un abrazo, quizas en algún momento llegaron a algunas caricias, pero nada llegaba a ser... Escandaloso como lo categorizarían los ingleses.

Aun asi Camille gustaba de Jacob, ¿no?, pues si, el tiempo con el era divertido, las peleas, las escapadas al bar, los besos, oh, los condenados besos.

Aun asi Camille trato de enfocarse, ya no era mas la pequeña joya Camille Lumbrad, ahora era la asesina novicia Camille, y debía enfocarse si quería llegar a categoría de asesina, y aun mejor, de maestra asesina.

-¿Crees que lo haré bien?-pregunto Camille levantándose de aquel sillón algo viejo y guarda el cuchillo en su estuche, Leonard rio y volteo hacia a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-claro que si, estoy seguro que lo harás mejor que nosotros-le animo besando su frente y haciéndola reír, aun apesar de todo ellos seguían tan cariñosos como siempre.

Los hermanos Lumbrad salieron del escondite en dirección a verse con Evie Frye, Camille iba con sus hermanos de tejado en tejado, usando el gancho en su hoja fantasma, arma frecuentada entre los asesinos franceses desde el siglo pasado, aun asi le habían internado un gancho en su llegada a Londres como mejora de su movilidad.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro, Evie esperaba con una mochila llena de sus armas, vestía con un hermoso vestido rojo, y en su cuello la llave para la cripta.

-buenas noches señorita Evie-saludo Paul con un tono coqueto-se ve preciosa esta noche-la chica volteo mirándole no muy inmutada, y Paul se gano un zape de Michael.

-¿Jacob y Abberline?-pregunto Leonard.

-deben estar por llegar-escucho el carruaje que había sido robado de la familia que fingirían pasarse-vaya, no esperaba menos-el carruaje se detuvo frente a los asesinos, de este Abberline salio vestido como guardia real, y Jacob muy arreglado, luciendo como de alta nobleza.

Pero Camille no pudo evitar que esas hormonas juveniles empezaran a alborotarse en todo su cuerpo a ver a Jacob, el ya era atractivo, sea con su ropa normal o si nada en la parte superior, pero esta era una fachada que Camille no pudo evitar disfrutar de Jacob, tan elegante y bien arreglado, vaya que el chico le hacia perder sus estribos.

-dale tus armas, no podrás pasar con ellas-le dijo Jacob a su hermana, esta apunto su mochila y Abberline se acerco a tomarla, Evie volteo a los hermanos Lumbrad.

-Starrick seguro tendrá hombres cerca, estén atentos, si Jacob no les da una señal mantengan distancia, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron y fue al carruaje, Jacob se acerco a ellos.

-Buena suerte-miro de reojo a Camille, que estaba entre sus hermanos, le sonrio y guiño el ojo, subiéndose al carruaje, una vez marcharon los hermanos miraron con reprimenda a la menor.

-¿que ha sido eso?-pregunto Leonard.

-¿Te ha guiñado el ojo?-interrogó Michael cruzándose de brazos.

-oh por todos los… vamos de una vez, no quiero perder mas tiempo con esta conversación-se excuso mientras se acercaba a una estructura y lanzaba su gancho para empezar a andar entre los tejados.

Camille empezo a correr por los techos con sus hermanos, divagando entre su entrenamiento, aun le faltaba tanto, pero ya había dominado la escalada, no había sido fácil, y en mas de una ocasión se lastimo, suerte no se había roto algo puesto que eso hubiera atrasado mas su entrenamiento. Ser asesina había cambiado la vida de Camille, se sentía haciendo su labor, lo que le gustaba, se sentí tan feliz de sentirse por fin sin estar con esos asfixiantes corset y los modales, correr entre tejados, ir de aquí y allá haciendo cosas importantes era sin duda lo suyo, y aveces la emocion le llenaba al pensar en que cuando se iniciara, podría hacer el salto de fe, aquel peligroso acto que hacían los asesinos, pero demostrar que no solo no temían a la muerte, si no que tambien tenían fe en sus habilidades.

Camille se detuvo junto a sus hermanos en un edificio frente al palacio, Leonard les indico sus posiciones y cada quien fue, Camille estaría en la parte norte, sobre un tejado no muy lejos, cualquier emergencia llegaría con el gancho.

Camille se sentó, dispuesta a usar la vista de aguila, miro con cuidado la estructura, se concentro y pudo ver, a las personas ir y venir, de distintos colores, estos le indicaban por su instinto si eran enemigos o aliados, o solo civilez, aunque su habilidad no estaba tan desarrollada, asi que apenas podía ver a Evie desde allí.

Suspiro restregandose los ojos puesto que la tarea resultaba agotadora, pero pudo ver algo, vio a Jacob hacer las señas desde allí, y sus hermanos no tardaron en responder, lanzando sus ganchos al tejado del palacio.

Camille reaccióno y lanzo este igual, deslizándose hacia el tejado, vio algunos guardias y se puso la capucha, pasando a reunirse con Jacob y Abberline.

-¿que sucedió?-preguntó Leonard cuando Camille fue la última en llegar.

-Starrick trajo algunos hombres y estos se disfrazaron, tomaron de rehenes a los guardias reales-les advirtió Jacob, mirando hacia los guardias.

-bien, entonces hay que deshacernos de ellos y liberar a los guardias-aseguro Matthie.

-¿y como planean hacerlo?, es casi imposibles distinguirlos-comento Abberline, causando que todos voltearan, Jacob rio y rodó los ojos.

-hombre de poca fe-dijo mientras empezaba a andar.

Loa hermanos Lumbrad fueron guiados por Jacob, el cual les indico donde estaban todos los hombres de Starrick, Leonard y Paul se encargaron de los de arriba, Michael y Matthie se encargaron de los de la entrada lateral y de liberar a los guardias allí, y Camille fue con Jacob en la parte de de enfrente a ayudarlo.

Acabó con dos de los hombres de Starrick, dejandolos caer inerte, Camille miro a los dos y se inclino para poder acercarse a otro que estaba despistado, llego desde atrás y dejo que la cuchilla de su manga se clavara en su cuello, matándolo al instante, al acabar allí la castaña fue con Jacob, viendo que estaba liberando a los guardias ya, estos le agradecieron y el mas alto le hizo una ceña para volver a la parte superior.

Al volver arriba con Abberline y los otros, Camille pudo ver desde el tejado a Evie, la cual bailaba con Starrick.

-ehg…-se rio un poco y volvió la mirada a los otros.

-bien, ya despejado todo, le haré una ceña a Evie, seguro que ya tiene el mapa de la cripta, si no salimos en dos horas, vayan, ¿entendido?-advirtió el ingles, los franceses no tardaron en asentir y Jacob se acerco a la orilla, haciéndole una ceña a Evie, y de encontró con la mirada de la menor de los Lumbrad, la cual se le veía ansiosa.

-¿todo bien querida?-alego Jacob con un tono juguetón, Camille solo rio algo forzada.

-promete que estarás bien…-le dijo haciendo una sonrisa.

-te lo prometo-alego guiñándole el ojo, y hiendo sin tardío con su hermana.

Camille miro como su alejaba y suspiro, volviendo la mirada a sus hermanos, los cuales tenían una mirada rara en su rostro.

-¿¡que!?-Camille se cruzo de brazos sonrojada.

-oh el amor-Abberline hablo esta ves, riendo y colocándose el gorro para alejarse.

-no deberías Camille-le informo Leonard, la castaña rodó los ojos y miro a la fiesta.

-¿por que?, ¿es una especie de reglamento de la orden que no me han contado?-interrogo un tanto fastidiada.

-ojalas, pero lo decimos por que apenas Starrick muera volverás a Francia con papá, el no puede quedarse debido a que es un mentor, y tu aun no terminas de ser entrenada, aun te falta mucho-le advirtió Matthie.

La chica suspiro, sabia de eso, sabia que no podía quedarse en Londres por eso, hizo un juramento ahora, y debía terminar su entrenamiento con su padre, deseaba buscar la forma, y lo hizo durante un tiempo pero no la había, y su padre tampoco aceptaría que su hija menor se quedara en Londres por un chico, lo mataría a el antes de que se le ocurriera.

Un horrible sonido le hizo volver a la realidad, miro hacia el bosque y vio humo saliendo, Starrick logro dar con la cripta y por lo que parecía reventó la entrada a explosivos, los invitados se alertaron, y empezaron a abandonar la fiesta por aquello.

-…una o dos horas…-dijo Camille mordiendo su labio algo inquieta, mirando hacia el bosque detrás del palacio.

Y la hora paso, Leonard fue el primero en ordenar la entrada a la cripta, puesto que la tensión abarcaba ya a los Lumbrad, bajaron del tejado y fueron al lugar, encontrando la entrada y deslizándose por esta, y por lo que parecía llegaron justo a tiempo puesto que Starrick ya estaba muerto en el piso y Jacob estaba ocultando el sudario en su sitio, Evie ayudaba a Henry a levantarse

-Señor Henry-saludo Leonard y este saludo de vuelta.

-uff, esto si es quitarse un peso de encima-rio con alivio Paul, mirando el cadáver de Starrick.

-si, el trabajo esta listo, asi que por ahora debemos irnos, este lugar me pone de nervios-confeso Jacob, y el grupo de asesinos empezaron a andar para salir de la cripta, sellándola de nuevo, para que así nadie intentara robarla o tenerla de nuevo.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una calle lejos de allí, donde vieron a Abberline no muy lejos trayendo una carroza bastante lujosa, Jacob rio y abrió sus brazos.

-¡una carroza!, eres fabuloso Freddy-le dijo al detective cuando se detuvo frente a ellos, y antes de que el mencionado dijera algo, Jacob abrió la puerta de la carroza, encontrándose con nada mas que la reina de Inglaterra, todos los asesinos se congelaron en su sitio ante la precensia de la poderosa reina, hasta se escucho mas de un grueso tragado.

-señor Abberline porfavor-pidio la reina, teniéndole la mano al susodicho, el cual la ayudo a bajar, Jacob, Evie y Henry se ordenaron frente a los hermanos Lumbrad, los cuales miraban la escena sorprendidos-oh, señorita Evie-saludo a esta, Jacob miro increndulo a su hermana.

-¿se conocen?-interrogo y esta solo rio.

-no te cuento todo-.

-el señor Abberline aquí presente me informa que ustedes 8 me han salvado la vida, ¿no es así?-quiso saber.

-asi que su majestad-comento Evie.

-Bien, Evie Frye, un paso al frente-le llamo, esta no dudo en obedecer, luego se volteo a Jacob-señor, un paso al frente-llamo a estegual, hizo lo mismo que Evie.

-este es mi hermano Jacob Frye, y este es Henry Green-le informo, Henry no tardo en dar un paso algo tímido.

-bien, Señor Frye, señor Green, arrodillense-los gemelos y el indu obedecieron a la mujer, la cual tomo la espada de ceremonia, y empezo a posarla en ambos hombros de los tres, los hermanos Lumbrad miraba admirados la escena, conociendo que ese era una costumbre de la nobleza cuando se les daba alguna condecoración importante.

-los nombro a los tres miembros oficiales de la orden de la Jarretera-hablo la mujer con su característico porte elegante-esten atentos, quizas los haga llamar-les informó mirandolos, y volteo a los hermanos Lumbrad-con respecto a ustedes-ellos se tensaron, haciendo un gesto se respeto con la cabeza-informenle a su padre que tiene mi total gratitud, y que es bien recibido en Inglaterra cuando deseen, y tienen cierta inmunidad, pero no se aprovechen-le advirtio.

-para nada su majestad, muchas gracias-alego Leonard sonriendo, la reina asintió y volteo hacia Evie.

-oh y señorita Frye-

-¿si señora?-le miro curiosa.

-le guarde algo de pastel, por si le apetece-le dijo con una sonrisa, y esta le respondió igual, la reina volvió al carruaje y Jacob se despidio de Abberline.

Camille tenia una gran sonrisa, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado, pero era hora de volver a la realidad un segundo, sobre todo cuando Leonard hablo.

-bien, debemos volver con padre e informarle sobre la misión y ayudarlo a volver a Francia-comento, los gemelos volvieron a ellos.

-¿se van tan pronto?-pregunto Henry.

-bueno, yo en mi caso me quedo aquí, a seguir el negocio familiar, padre debe volver, los mentores no deben estar lejos tanto tiempo-alego sonriendo-quizas Paul se quede-

-las damas inglesas son lindas, no podría dejar este sitio con facilidad-dijo sonriendo, todos los hermanos voltearon los ojos.

-y Camille debe seguir su entrenamiento con padre-explico, Jacob borro su sonrisa al oirlo y volteo a la mencionada, la cual suspiro mirando a otro lado.

-¿te iras?-pregunto, todos miraron la escena.

-he…supongo que soy yo la que te oculta cosas ahora-rio Camille con desgano, vio que Jacob hizo una sonrisa similar.

-bueno…no hay tiempo que perder, vam-Leonard se quedo helado ante la escena que se hizo frente a ellos.

Camille corrió a brazos de Jacob y lo beso, este no dudo en corresponder en lo mas mínimo, puesto que quería su ultimo beso de la francesa, y esta igual sin importarle la reacción de sus hermanos, se separo y sonrió.

-no quiero que pongas esa cara Monsier Frye, pienso volver, ¿me has oído?, y cuando vuelvas tu vas a ser mio de nadie mas-le dijo sonriendo y separándose manteniendo sus manos unidas.

-¿eso es una promesa?-preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa.

-ujum, asi que no quiero ver a ninguna otra mujer contigo, o de lo contrario la matare-bromeo, separándose de el para empezar a ser jalada por su hermano mayor.

-¡no tengo necesidad si estas tu querida!-le dijo sonriendo mientras los Lumbrad se alegaban con la joven.

-vaya, ciertamente nunca te imagine así Jacob-rio Evie mirándole, este se encogió en hombros y miro a Evie.

-¿una carrera al tren?-la reto sonriendo, esta asintió y empezaron a correr a dirección de la estación del tren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ultimo llamado del tren a Francia sonó, Camille tomo su valija y suspiro mientras caminaba al tren, dejó su valija con los encargados del equipaje y siguió a su madre al interior del tren, algo apagada.

-¿algo te aflige querida?-pregunto, esta sólo rio.

-si mas o menos, parece que mi corazón fue robado por un ingles y ni siquiera me percate-se quejó con una sonrisa.

-oh…bueno, dicen que ni el tiempo puede apagar la llama del amor, por lo tanto no te desanimes, 5 años pasan mas rápido de lo que uno cree-le dijo sonriendo y animándola, esta se adelanto al tren y Camille miro a la estación, el tren de Jacob no estaba ese dia en la estacion, su hogar era como el, ambulante, salvaje, no tenia un sitio exacto, solo iba a donde quería cuando quería, eso le hizo sonreír, y cuando fue a subir escucho un silbido.

-señorita, agraciados los ojos que la ven-bromeo Jacob y le sonrio, la chica sonrio y se acerco a el.

-que vulgar Jacob-dijo y se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-ah, admitelo, extrañaras eso de mi-le dijo acariciando su barbilla.

-oh demaciado…-

-pero ¿si volverás verdad?-quiso saber mientras rodeaba sus caderas pegándolo a el.

-claro que si Jacob, apenas termine mi entrenamiento vendré hacía aca-le dijo rodeando sus hombros.

-oh entonces creo que seria buen momento para dejar en claro lo que siento no?-quiso saber, ampliando su sonrisa.

-eso me gustaría si-Jacob rio y asintió.

-entonces debes saber que te amo…-susurro, abrazandola y rozando sus narices.

-y tu debes saber que yo tambien a ti…-le dijo con una sonrisa, y beso sus labios por ultima vez.

Escucho la campanada y se separo, el tren estaba pronto de partir.

-bien, debí irme ya…-le sonrio al inglés, solo se quedaron asi mientras la castaña se alejaba.

Se subió al entre y este no tardo en arrancar, fue a su asiento y desde la ventana vio al inglés despidiéndose, sonrio y se despidió igual, seria unos años muy largos sin duda.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La francesa vuelve a Londres

Camille se miro al espejo, algo nerviosa, suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello recogido en un moño, inspecciono su traje, cargaba un corset sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga y abombada, el corset no apretaba tanto como los de ropa interior, hasta era cómodo, un pantalón y una gabardina roja sobre ella, la cual tenia una capucha, admiro el símbolo de la orden en su cadera, que estaba en un cinturón sobre una cinta roja, tradición de la hermandad.

Suspiro y tomo las hojas, amarrándolas en sus muñecas, hoy era el dia, se iniciaría en la orden de asesinos franceses.

Salio de su habitación, la mansión amaneció sola, solo encontró una carta que dejo un mayordomo, sus padres le decían que fuera al escondite asesino.

Camille salio de casa, empezando a andar por las calles de Francia sin apuro alguno, hasta compro un pan en el camino.

Llego al escondite, que era una gran catedral en lo alejado del centro, escalo para poder entrar por el balcón del segundo nivel.

Pudo llegar al santuario de los asesinos Franceses, aquel lugar donde se entreno durante los últimos 5 años, había pulido y perfeccionado sus habilidades de pelea, sigilo, espiacion, movilidad, y ya estaba lista para iniciarse como asesina, ya no seria mas una novicia.

-¿Juras proteger a los inocentes?-

-lo juro-

-¿juras trabajar en total sigilo?-

-lo juro-

-¿juras no comprometer a la orden?-

-lo juro-vio a su padre entre los tres mentores franceses.

-¿y juras cumplir con el credo y sus normas?-

-lo juro-Camille estiro su mano, y el hierro caliente quemo su dedo para marcar el símbolo en su piel, se limito a hacer una mueca por el dolor.

-dicta nuestro credo-

-nada es verdad, todo esta permitido

Los hombres asintieron.

Camille miro al vacío y suspiro, miro hacia atrás, su familia la observan junto a los otros mentores.

Volvió a mirar al vacío y se echo para atrás, dándose impulso y saltando hacia un gran tumulto de heno abajo, Camille cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caída, que lleno sus venas de adrenalina, el aire golpeo contra su cuerpo, dio la vuelta para caer de espalda.

Al caer rio y se sentó, la emocion empezo a llenarle, el deseo de levantarse y correr a un tren eran enormes, pero aun debía preparar todo para su viajez empezando por salir de incomodo heno.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿tan pronto y ya te vas a Londres?-su padre interrogo con notable sorpresa.

-oh Pere, lamento si soy apresurada pero, es solo que tengo una promesa que cumplir-hablo la chica mientras se peinaba para ir a dormir.

-¿una promesa?, ¿y a quien?-cuestiono curioso, la chica rio.

-a Jacob Frye-dijo simple y llanamente.

-oh lo que sospeche!, ¿es un romance acaso?, vamos Camille, tienes 5 años sin verlo, digo, ¿quien te asegura que el siga sintiendo lo mismo?, ¿o que no esta enamorado de otra mujer?-cuestiono su padre, queriendo traer a la realidad a su hija.

Camille suspiro, su sonrisa se volvió desganada, no era un pensamiento que haya descartado en lo mas mínimo, sabia que era una lógica posibilidad, hasta esa idea le hizo pensar mas de una vez que volver a Londres no seria buena idea, pero quien sabe, quizas los sentimientos de Jacob por ella seguían siendo tan fuertes como los de ella hacia el, era algo que le esperanzaba.

-lo se Pere, pero una promesa es una promesa-Camille se levanto-aun asi no olvides informarle a Leonard y Paul de mi ida, tambien ansió verlos a ellos, sin mencionar que Paul ya cumplió los 30-rio metiéndose en cama.

-de acuerdo belle, igual discutir contigo es imposible-el hombre rio antes de besar la frente de su hija y marcharse, para permitirle descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel bar lleno de Rooks, se oía una leve musica de la banda mezclarse con las voces de las personas, un lugar de reunión de aquella pandilla que se dedicaba a mantener el orden en las calles de Londres. Pero la breve calma fue rota cuando desde la puerta, el mayor de los Lumbrad entró con un aire lleno de emoción.

-¡Mesero!, ¡dele una ronda de mi parte a todos!-aviso y causo gran emocion entre los Rooks, pasando a la mesa donde Jacob, Evie y Paul estaban-¿¡no es una maravillosa noche!?-los tres se miraron entre si.

-¿que pasa Leonard, al fin te enamorastes?-rio Paul.

-¿o al fin te percatastes que los varones eran lo tuyo?-bromeo ganándose un golpe del mayor.

-no maduras Jacob Frye, pero no!, un viejo amor vuelve con nosotros Paul-dijo sacando una carta, el susodicho abrió los ojos a la par y se levanto.

-¡petite soeur vuelve a Inglaterra!-dijo con emocion y compartió un abrazo de alegría, ignorando a los confundidos gemelos en la mesa, Paul tomo la carta luego-veamos…queridos enfants, les escribo con regocijo al informarles que las cosas en Francia son maravillosas, y hace tan solo una semana nuestra querida florecilla ya se ha vuelto una destacada asesina en la orden, y aunque me pesa, ella ha tomado la decisión de volver a Inglaterra, a cumplir su deber como asesina para la orden, cuidenla muy bien, estará llegando en 25 de agosto, con amor su padre, Thomas Lumbrad-Paul rio con emocion-¡mi pequeña hermanita vendrá!-

Jacob al oir la conversación se levanto, su corazón dio un brinco se emocion y su sonrisa no podía ser mas evidente.

-¿la señorita Lumbrad vendrá a Londres…?-preguntó sonriendo y ganándose una mirada asesina de los franceses.

-oh si, pero, ¿que te hace creer que viene por ti?, digo, han pasado ya 5 años, conocemos a Camille ella no se engancha a nadie-explico Leonard.

-bueno-Jacob rio-es una posibilidad si…pero, ¿por que otra razón no vendría a Londres si no a verme?-dijo de forma arrogante mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-¡tambien estamos aquí Jacob!-se quejo Paul.

-lo dudo!-Jacob rio mientras salia, ganándose un par de maldiciones en francés.

Jacob salio lleno de emocion, debí estar listo para la llegada de Camille, y aun mas informe a Jack que debía estar presentable para ella, y ahora que lo pensaba…¿donde se había metido ese chico?.

Jacob empezó a andar buscando a Jack en los tejados, y pudo ver a un chico de no mas de 15, cabello negro y piel blanquecida lanzando piedras de un tejado, Jacob rio y escalo hasta llegar al niño.

-¡Jack Frye!, te estaba buscándote jovencito-hablo Jacob acercándose al joven, este rio y lo miro.

-hey Jacob, ¿que pasa?, luces emocionado, ¿te van a dar otra espada?-bufo riendo.

-ya quisieras! Pero no, una…vieja amiga viene a Londres, quiero que la conozcas, eres mi hijo y ella alguien importante-explico sentándose a su lado.

-¿si quiera sabes cuando llegara?-quiso saber.

-bueno, llegara en dos días, iremos a buscarla, y quiero que estes presentable y aun mas importante, que te comportes-le advirtió.

-solo si tu lo haces-alego Jack lanzando una roca, Jacob rio de forma sarcástica y lo tomo para empezar a despeinarlo y hacerlo reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran dia llegó, Jacob iba con Jack a su lado, este vestía tal un asesino, con una gabardina y bien vestido.

Se encontraban en la parte alta de la estación, mirando loa trenes llegar y la gente bajar de su largo viaje, otros montándose y mas trenes llegando.

-oye Jacob, ¿y como luce tu…amiga?-quiso saber riendo, este le dio un pequeño empujón.

-es la menor de los Lumbrad, deberías ya conocerla después de que Leonard no pare de parlotear de ella-alego Jacob y escucho una risa del otro.

-y luego tu eres el enamorado, no lo se, escuche que es hermosa como un ángel, adorable y muy dulce y que su belleza no se le compara-rodo los ojos-menudo par los Lumbrad, casi parecen querer cometer incesto-dijo rodando los ojos.

-ha, no mienten del todo, ella es muy hermosa, pero no te dejes engañar, no es adorable, da miedo cuando quiere-explico riendo.

-ya te he oído Jacob Frye-una voz hizo voltear a ambos chicos, Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír cual idiota al ver a la mujer frente a el.

Y allí estaba Camille Lumbrad, la asesina francesa, cargaba un vestido morado muy elegante y que le hacia lucir muy atractiva, junto a un sombrero con flores en su cabeza del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros espalda cual cascada, lucia hermosa sin duda.

Y claro a los ojos de Camille Jacob lucia mayor, y significaba mucho mas atractivo de lo que recordaba, varonil y fornido, sentía ganas de derretirse en sus brazos mientras lo besaba hasta quedarse sin labios.

Ambos se miraron de forma breve y Camille amplio su sonrisa.

-5 años sin ti no fueron tan rápidos como crei-confeso la chica acercándose a abrazarlo.

-el sentimiento es mutuo querida, luces hermosa por cierto-dijo Jacob abrazándola y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello de forma suave, aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extrañado.

-y tu para chuparme los dedos-susurro en un tono travieso, sacándole una risa a Jacob, separándose con suavidad y acercándose a darle un suave beso, el cual tuvo que ser fugaz por la precensia del menor, el cual Camille recién noto-oh! ¿Y quien es este apuesto caballerito?-quiso saber la castaña.

-oh Camille, el es mi pupilo y hijo adoptivo Jack el travieso, tambien Jack Frye-rio y miro al otro-Jack ella es la famosa Camille Lumbrad-

-he, es un placer señorita Lumbrad, escuche mucho de usted-saludo el mas joven estrechando su mano en saludo.

-oh hahaha!, imaginó que mis hermanos son la causa, ellos son asi-comento.

-si, Jacob no habla mucho de usted por que sus novias se enojarian-dijo ampliado una sonrisa pero ganándose un zape del mencionado, Camille solto una carcajada ante aquello.

-pues seria genial que me dieras una lista de nombres, no me sentaria mal hacer cazería esta noche-alego con cierto tono de malicia, Jacob no pudo evitar reír, iba a decir algo mas pero escuchó unas voces.

-¡Camille!-gritaron al unisono ambos hermanos, corriéndo a abrazar a la castaña con emocion.

-¡estas taan grande!-dijo Paul sonriendo.

-¡y tan linda!-dijo Leonard casi al borde de un llanto se felicidad-y-ya no eres una petite soeur-dijo sonriente.

-¿oh de que hablan?, siempre seré su petite Soeur-la chica rio y beso la frente de ambos hermanos-los extrañe a ustedes tambien chicos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿tambien?-preguntó Paul y Leonard volteo viendo al par Frye que parecía divertirse con la escena.

-uhg, ¿que haces aqui tu?-bufo Leonard.

-venia a recibir a mi querida Camille, llegue antes-aviso Jacob.

-llegamos una hora antes-Jacob cubrió la boca de Jack.

-oh pues yo estoy algo cansada, ansió recostarme en un asiento con una buena cerveza y que me cuenten como han sido estos años-hablo Camille tomando su valija antes dejada en su costado.

-oh si, vamos al carruaje linda-alego Leonard sonriente.

-y Jacob también, conociéndolos seguro lo ponen a caminar-Camille hablo con burla fingida, mostrándose algo intimidante de que dejaran al otro en abandono.

-hahaha…nooo-Leonard se miro con Paul y luego al sonriente Jacob, que fue tras la francesa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La francesa investiga

Una vez todos subieron al carruaje Camille se quito su sombrero.

-¿como están las cosas en Francia?, padre no cuenta mucho sobre los asuntos de la orden-explico Paul mientras el carruaje empezaba a andar.

-pues por ahora las cosas han estado tranquilas, después de la muerte de Lorraine aquí el maestre templario de Francia dejó de recibir información de nosotros, y se pudo hacer un asalto a su carruaje, fue asesinado hace unos años-explico la chica.

-ahg! Me hubiese encantado acabar con ese bastardo yo mismo-se quejo Leonard.

-dijistes lo mismo de Lorraine-rio Camille-de allí en mas todo ha sido muy tranquilo, de todos modos como novicia no podía tener muchas misiones de campo, sólo llegue a tener dos, una interceptando una carta y otra seduciendo a una cabeza templaría-ante lo ultimo todos los presentes la miraron, mirando de una forma interrogativa y amenazante a la chica.

-¿Seducir?-quiso saber Leonard.

-oh si, era un tipo nada grandioso, aunque si que le emocióne, no quería quitarme las manos de encima-rodo los ojos, si notar como todos los hombres presentes sin contar a Jack lucían irritados, imaginando partirle la nariz a ese templario que se atrevió a tocar a Camille-¿y como han estado las cosas aquí?, ¿y Evie y Henry?-

-oh, hace unos años-Camille mostró cierta emocion.

-¡que noticia!, Lastima que no pude asistir-dijo sonriente y algo lamentada.

-oh había sido algo sencillo entre nosotros- comentó Leonard.

-si menudos tórtolos-rio Jacob-tambien una que otras cosas para mantener el orden en Londres, nada fuera de lo común, desde que asesinamos a Starrick la actividad templaría es nula aqui-.

-si, pero hay que estar atentos, luego de un tiempo esos hombres vuelven a aparecer como cucarachas-suspiro y sonrio-¿algo emocionante que hagan ahora?-

-bueno, han habido un par de asesinatos en la ciudad, estamos investigando-comento Leonard con una sonrisa.

-¡oh!, me encantaría participar-camille junto sus manos sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Camille había descansado, tomo esa cerveza inglesa que tanto se le antojaba y para la noche salio a patrullar con los asesinos, aunque ahora siendo mas se separaron, y Camille no tuvo problemas en ir con Jacob.

-¿entonces salvastes a Jack?-aseguró mientras andaban por las calles de Londres.

-ha si, no hablo hasta un año despues, fue difícil para el, lo que vivió allí fue horrible, tratamos de nunca hablar de eso-comento Jacob suspirando.

-suena duro, pobre pequeño-suspiro y miro al otro-pero…¿lo que dijo de las novias?-sonrio un poco y Jacob no pudo evitar reír.

-no, solo bromeaba, creeme, si hubieron chicas sobre mi pero…-miro a la castaña-sabes que te amo…-Camille sonrio.

-es lo que quería oir-alego y beso su mejilla.

El momento fue interrumpido por un grito de horror que provino de un punto no lejano de ellos, ambos se colocaron en alertas y corrieron a donde venia el grito, vieron a una mujer llorando con un hombre muerto en los brazos, ambos se acercaron.

-¿¡hacia donde se fue!?-interrogó Jacob, y la llorosa mujer apunto a un punto, donde ambos escucharon pasos.

Empezaron a correr siguiendo al homicida, Camille cubrió tierra mientras Jacob subía a los tejados, viendo al hombre con su vista de águila.

Camille siguió las señas de Jacob para no perderlo, logrando llegar a un callejón, el hombre busco una salida pero Jacob salto tras de el y lo sostuvo del cuello con su brazo.

Camille llego desde enfrentó y puso su hoja en su cuello.

-habla, ¿eres tu el de los asesinatos?-dijo en tono amenazante, el hombre que ahora pudieron ver llevaba mascara rio.

-todos lo somos…-

-¡no te pongas con filosofias, se directo si no quieres que te Matemos!-dijo Jacob algo cansado cerrando su brazo.

-¡igual me mataran!, no les diré nada, no son diferentes a mi, ¿por que darnos caza entonces?-el hombre no borraba su tono burlón.

-¿darnos?, ¿son mas de uno?-interrogo Camille.

-Abberline dijo que las horas de muerte no coincidían, que parecían haber muertos que morían al mismo tiempo-explico Jacob.

-no nos detendran!, cuando cortan una cabeza crecerán dos-dijo en un tono malicioso, Jacob acabo con el.

-¿crees que pudo haber dicho mas?-quiso saber Camille.

-lo dudo, mientras mas loco, menos hablan, lo aprendí por experiencia-explico Jacob, pero sin darse cuenta un cuchillo paso junto a ellos, cortando el hombre de Jacob.

Camille se alarmó y volteo viendo a una mujer, cargaba la misma mascara que el hombre y sus ropas ensangrentadas.

-¡malditos!-grito la mujer sacando otro cuchillo y arremetiendo contra Camille, la cual esquivo su ataque y le dio una patada en el rostro, tumbándola y quitándole la mascara.

Cayó adolorida y se limpio la sangre de su labio roto, viendo a los asesinos acercarse.

-luego veremos quien es cuando identifiquen su cadaver-Camille sentenció antes de clavar la hoja en su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-no lo se, parecen como una especie de culto o algo extraño, llevan mascara y matan gente!, es horrible-Camille explico mientras iba de un lado a otro por el despacho de los Lumbrad.

-¿no pudieron averiguar mas?, ¿cuantos eran o alguna base?-pregunto Evie.

-ojalas, pero no dejaban de decir estupideces, lo que si me preocupa es lo que dijo sobre las cabezas-agrego Jacob.

-¿Cabezas?-Leonard los miro curiosos.

-dijo, no nos detendremos, cuando cortan una cabeza dos mas crecen-explico Camille.

-¿referencia a la criatura de mitología griega?-Paul los miro y suspiro, vio a Camille asentir-bueno, llevamos un rato con esta investigación, pero hasta ahora sabemos que?, sin varios y cuando muere uno…¿reclutan dos mas?-quiso saber Paul.

-la cosa es saber si lo hacen, ¿donde irían a reclutar gente dispuesta a hacer eso?-Henry hablo porfin.

-bueno, Abberline contó que todos los asesinados eran de nobleza, quizás este grupo de locos busca gente resentida en los barrios bajos, solo habríamos que investigar y buscar mas de estos locos a ver que pueden decirnos-el mayor de los Lumbrad se levanto.

-bien, hablare con clara a ver que información me puede decir-agrego Evie saliendo con Henry.

-bien, Paul, tu y yo iremos a seguir patrullando los barrios nobles, Camille, ayuda a Jacob a hablar con los Rooks por su ven algo sospechoso-ordeno Leonard, ambos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Camille iba junto a Jacob, cuando reacciono ante todo.

-jum-se escuchó de la mas baja, Jacob le miro curioso-creo que es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos y solos-Camille sonrio.

-ha si, no lo haces mal-alago Jacob.

-haha!, si bueno, siempre en casa en mi ratos libres leía libros de misterio y cosas asi, no es tan difícil solo hay que tener una imaginación amplia-

-yo rengo una imaginación amplia… para otras cosas-mostró una sonrisa picara y Camille no pudo evitar reír.

-¡oh basta Jacob!-rio mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro y no tardo en desconcertarse al ver sangre en su mano-¿que..?-ambos miraron al hombro de Jacob, el cual tenia una cortada causada por la mujer de antes-oh que problema-

-ah, no te preocupes solo es un rasguño vamos a…-vio la mirada fría de la francesa, que podía congelar a un polo, le hizo una ceña para entrar de nuevo a la casa, este no hizo más que obedecer algo intimidado por aquella mirada.

Camille había aprendido varias cosas en los ultimos años, y lo principal era cosas básicas de medicina, la joven ahora se encontraba examinando la cortada del hombro de Jacob, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón sin camisa.

-un rasguño, un rasguño…Jacob un rasguño es lo que te haces cuando caes de un muro al resbalarte, esto Jacob casi te corta el hueso, debo cocerlo-le informo mientras limpiaba y desinfectaba, el ingles solo rio.

-vale vale pero no te angusties tanto preciosa, no me gusta verte asi-le aclaro mientras la chica buscaba ahora aguja e hilo en el estante.

-ow mi cielo, es que si esa herida llegase a ser mal tratada podrías morir en una semana, y honestamente no se que haría sin ti-alego tomando la aguja e hilo y acercándose a cocerlo.

-eso es muy romántico-comento Jacob con una ligera risa, la joven rio por igual mientras empezaba a cocer.

Una vez acabo volvió a limpiar la sangre escapada y tomo unos vendajes que uso para proteger la sutura.

-bien, ya quedo-le sonrio levantándose y limpiándose las manos.

-nada mal, me alegra tener una linda enfermera cerca-dijo jacob levantándose.

-bueno, a mi me alegra tener a un paciente tan bien portado-sonrio y sostuvo su rostro en sus manos-deja que te de tu golocina 3 -rio ante la broma y atrajo al mas alto, uniendo sus labios con suavidad.

Jacob correspondió sin problema, abrazando a la mas baja alrededor de sus caderas, el beso empezo suave, pero no tardo en volverse ansioso, mostrando el deseo reprimido de ambos amantes durante esos 5 años, moviendo sus labios con deseo hasta el punto de juntar sus lenguas con suavidad, haciendo una erótica danza.

-desearía tomarte ahora…-susurro Jacob haciendo reír de forma coqueta a la mas baja.

-oh si lástima que ambos deben ir al bar de los Rooks a averiguar sobre el caso-escucharon la voz del mayor de los Lumbrad, que estaba recostado al marco de la sala.

Camille y Jacob se separaron algo apenados de ser encontrados asi, el mas alto carraspeo y se puso sus ropas superiores y la castaña solo rio.

-perdón curaba a Jacob-alego con un sonrojo la mas baja.

-oh si se ve que le estabas tratando muy bien-el castaño rodó los ojos y los miro salir a ambos-¡y ten cuidado con esas manos Jacob!, ¡tengo mis ojos en ti!-

-y yo en el escote de tu hermana!-rio saliendo rápido para evitar el ataque de cuchillas del mayor y ambos asesinos se fueron alejando entre risas.

Camille caminaba junto a Jacob mirando el cielo, la noche estaba bastante tranquila, y por los asesinatos no había mucha gente afuera, incluso Jacob le informo que había un toque de queda.

-y aún a pesar de eso asesinaron a un hombre-comento la francesa cruzándose de brazos.

-oh conoces a la gente, la vida nocturna es una tentacion-alego desinteresado.

-aun asi, de lo que averiguaron-comento la mujer mirando al otro.

-bueno, nos informaron de estos crímenes cuando dos hijos de una familia noble murió, pero al parecer ya habían muertes desde antes, en las zonas pobres-comento Jacob-sin duda le reprimi a Abberline por no informarme nada sobre eso, aun asi, las muertes de la nobleza aumento después de esos dos jóvenes, me preocupa-alego.

-no te angusties, tan solo son un grupo de locos segurmente-le calmo Camille, pero vio a Jacob negar.

-no…es que, las muertes han involucrado a muchos nobles que eran asociados a la hermandad, gente que conocíamos y los miembros de su familia-alego Jacob meditando-incluso varios Rooks fueron acorralados y asesinados ...-

-…puede ser coincidencia o…-Camille medito, temerosa de su propia deducción.

-templarios…-Jacob finalizo, mirándose con la chica, los dos se miraron preocupados, pero decidieron seguir con su investigación, el tiempo diría con seguridad las cosas.

Llegaron al bar, y Camille saludo a algunos hombres que reconocía con loa que entreno en sus años de juventud, y empezaron a preguntar sobre actividad sospechosa.

-pasan muchas cosas raras en estos barrios, pero con lo que me dicen no sabría decir… de todos modos, he visto un grupo de trabajadores el otro dia, parecían hablar muy sospechosamente entre ellos, y se fueron en grupos, no sabría decirte a donde, no los segui-explico uno de los hombres.

-yo he visto varias personas entrando en un almacén abandonado al sur de aqui, entran muchas personas asi que no sabría decir que sucede allí-comento otro.

-si, he sabido que hay gente en ese almacén, casualmente hablábamos de eso hoy y Jack fue a ver-explico un fortachón mirando a la pareja.

-¿¡Jack fue solo!?-dijo alarmado Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La francesa atrapa

-si, se fue hace media hora-alego incomodo.

Jacob no lo pensó ni un poco y salio corriendo del bar junto a la francesa, ambos hiendo al almacén.

-¿¡en que esta pensando ese niño!?, ¡apenas es un novicio podrian matarlo!-regaño Jacob mientras corrían al lugar.

-¡por ahora lo importante es saber que este bien!-le dijo la castaña llegando al lugar, ambos fueron al techo con los ganchos, y al llegar se movieron con sigilo para no causar ruido en su andar, vieron una compuerta superior abierta y ambos se colaron allí.

Jacob uso su vista de águila, viendo las huellas de Jack encaminandose por lo que parecía ser el piso superior del almacén, Camille por su parte pudo escuchar en el nivel inferior voces, demaciadas.

-debe haber como 15 personas en este almacen-susurro la castaña encaminándose con sigilo junto al ingles.

-si, las puedo ver…esto es un problema, tambien veo a Jack-comento, mirando unas escaleras, había un balcón que rodeaba la zona principal del almacén, Jack estaba oculto allí.

Ambos caminaron con cuidado de no ser vistos, colocándose su capucha para mezclarse con la oscuridad, de allí Jacob sostuvo a Jack cubriendo su boca, este se sacudió alterado mas al ver al asesino se calmo.

-estas en graves problemas chico…-susurro Jacob haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos.

Camille atrajo su atencion, y los hizo mirar a lo que parecía ser una reunión de aquellos hombres enmascarados.

Como menciono antes la asesina, había un aproximado de 15 personas allí, todos con las mismas máscaras, en lo que parecía un escenario improvisado con objetos, un hombre de apariencia ser un trabajador de bajo nivel, cargaba una máscara de color diferente.

-¡bienvenidos sean!, a la sociedad de la purificación, hoy lamentable…hemos perdido a dos miembros, por que cumplían con su deber, fueron asesinados por sucias ratas que trabajan para la alta sociedad-se escucharon quejas de los miembros-pero como dice nuestro lema…cuando cortas una cabeza, crecerán dos mas, por eso, esta noche traemos a cuatro miembros nuevos, para que hagan honor a Elise y Reick-hablo en hombre, y allí se presentaron cuatro personas, tres adultos y un joven, de no mas de 14 años, todos con máscara-sean bienvenidos-

-esta gente esta loca…-susurro Jacob-supongo que conseguimos su nido…-

-pero debemos tener cuidado…debemos acabar con su líder, de esa forma sera mas sencillo dar con el resto-comento Camille, examinando la situación.

-si, debemos…-y antes de que Jacob pudiera hablar, los tres fueron apuntados por armas.

-¡pero tememos suerte!-hablo el líder de aquella orden-esta noche, los asesinos de Elise y Reick estan de visita-hablo el hombre, y en medio de la sala fueron lanzado los tres asesinos, amarrados con sus manos en la espalda-estos, amigos mios, son ratas de la alta sociedad, aquí presente el hombre más temido de Londres…Jacob Frye-apunto al mayor-y la zorra de la familia Lumbrad, lideres de los ferrocarriles Lumbrad-presento el hombre bajando de los escombros.

La gente empezo a maldecir los alrededor, Jacob los ignoro y miro con preocupación a Jack, el cual lucia tenso, Camille noto aquello y empezo a buscar una forma de salir, de como escapar de aquella gente con cuchillos y armas, si hacia algo imprudente cualquiera podría volarle los sesos a alguno de ellos.

-¿algo que decir en su defensa?-el hombre poso frente a ellos.

-son unos enfermos-bufo Jacob, mirándole con serenidad.

-oh claro, nosotros somos los malos, cuando nosotros somos pisoteados por los de la alta sociedad, ¡por nosotros ellos tienen sus casas llenas de lujo y los bolsillos llenos de dinero!, ¿¡y nosotros que!?, ¡si nos lastimamos ellos solo acortan nuestro sueldo!, ¡si nos enfermamos solo nos reemplazan cual objetos!, nos matamos dia y dia para conseguir nada-escupio el hombre con rencor.

-lo que ustedes hacen no es justicia, tan solo aterrorizan gente-dijo Camille frunciendo el ceño.

-eso ya lo veremos…-alego -matenlos-ordeno y varios hombres de máscara se acercaron a ellos con armas.

Los tres se alteraron, buscando como salir de esa situación, pero antes de poder ingeniárselas en todo el lugar se escucharon pequeñas explosiones y humo empezo a llenar el sitio, bloqueando la vista de los presentes. Jacob escucho a su hermana, alzo la vista viéndola sobre la parte superior.

-¡muevanse!-llamo Henry a su lado.

Jacob se soltó y ayudo a Jack a liberarse, ambos corrieron a subir al siguiente nivel para escapar por donde entraron. Camille se soltó y fue a seguirlos, pero una mano la sostuvo, al voltear pudo ver un puño dirigirse a ella, se apresuro a esquivarlo y torcer la mano que la sostenía, noto que no era otro mas que el líder, por lo cual Camille no lo pensó demaciado y dio un fuerte golpe en su nuca, dejándolo inconciente.

Lo subió sobre su espalda y corrió a las escaleras con el hombre inerte, llego con loa hermanos Frye y Henry, los cuales al ver aquello no dudaron en ayudarla a sacar al hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua fría cayo sobre el hombre, el cual despertó alterado y tosiendo debido a que parte de esta cayo en su boca, miro algo mareado el alrededor y pudo ver a 6 personas frente a el, al ver quienes eran solo rio aun aturdido.

-despierte Conde Loockwood-hablo Jacob-cuentenos un poco sobre como se ha divertido fingiendo ser un trabajador de una fábrica-

-hahaha… ¿si soy su enemigo por que no matarme de una vez?-dijo mirándolos.

-no se, ¿por que no nos cuenta de esto?-Evie alzo un collar con la cruz templaría como dige, el hombre callo.

-eso explica sobre por que la muerte implicaba a nobles asociado con loa asesinos, ¿no?-pregunto Leonard.

-si… es cierto, soy un templario, llegue aquí hace unos meses para acabar con ustedes sucios asesinos… ¿y que mejor forma que mover a los torpes masa de plebeyos llenos de resentimiento por los nobles?-rio el hombre con cinismo en su voz-pero hagan lo que quieran, recuerden, corta una cabeza y saldrán dos mas-.

-¿que significa eso?, sin ti ellos estarán asustados y a merced de la ley que los buscan, ¿que te hace creer que alguien tomara tu puesto?-interrogo Camille.

-aahh~ señorita Lumbrad le falta tanto por aprender...-el hombre solo rio.

-no nos dirá nada, ¿o si?-cuestiono Evie.

-oh dejenmelo a mi-Jacob se coloco su guantelete con una sonrisa.

-Jacob asi no hablara-le recordó Leonard, este solo rio.

-¿quien dice que quiero que hable?-todos rodaron los ojos.

-supondremos que no vino solo señor Loockwood, y vino con socios, los cuales estan involucrados-dedujo Leonard.

-¿quien dice que no estaban aquí?-el templario rio.

-es imposible, acabamos con toda la actividad templaría de Londres-aclaro Paul con notable molestia.

-tan inocentes…-rio el hombre mirándoles.

-usted nos dirá quienes son sus contribuyentes-Jacob hablo algo impaciente.

-estoy decidido a llevármelo a la tumba-.

-su plan es estúpido-se quejo Camille.

-oh no, solo es una fase, asi que no importa si muero ahora, los planes siguen en pie-.

Leonard rodó los ojos, saco su hoja y asesino al hombre dejándolo desangrarse en la silla la cual estaba amarrado.

-Jacob, Evie, vayan a registrar la mansión de Loockwood, debe haber información allí, no podemos permitir que los templarios se apoderen de Londres de nuevo-advirtio el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

Los gemelos asintieron y se retiraron, mientras los Lumbrad fueron al despacho, ya estaba amaneciendo, Camille no había sentido el sueño hasta ese punto.

-hermana, si quieres ve a dormir por ahora-le recomendó Paul, viéndola que miraba por la ventana y sus párpados serían ante el cansancio.

-uhg, no te angusties, me gustaría pensar un poco en este asunto-dijo la joven.

-no te preocupes, ya avanzamos bastante, ve a dormir mientras esperemos conseguir información de la casa de Loockwood-Leonard le sonrio, esta iba a negarse de nuevo pero suspiro.

El viaje no fue especialmente relajante y ya de por si llegó algo cansada, por lo que dormir un poco seria lo mejor ahora, asintió y se retiro con una sonrisa a su vieja habitación.

Entro con cuidado viendo sus cosas viejas, suspiro y sonrió, sin duda no había cambiado muchas cosas cuando se fue a Francia. Paso hasta la ventana donde cerro las gruesas cortinas dejando la habitación a oscuras y se acerco al armario y se retiro las ropas, las cuales llevaban un poco de sangre seca en ellas, le resto importancia y las guardo, ya las lavaría luego con un método que conocía.

Tomo su vieja bata de dormí y se la coloco, notando lo que había crecido esos años, recordaba que le quedaba a la altura de sobre sus tobillos ahora estaba ligeramente debajo de las rodillas.

Con cuidado se metió a la cama y se aropo, tomando una de las tantas almohadas y abrazándola, dejándose caer en brazos de morfeo sin resistencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sensación calidad hizo despertar a la de ojos café, parpadeo un poco y alzo la vista viéndola a Jacob allí sentado en su cama con una sonrisa, Camille no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar su mano para besarla.

-¿que hora es..?-preguntó mirándole algo somnolienta.

-acaban de marcar las 12…-le dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

-ufff...y eso que pensaba dormir hasta las 9-rio camille sentándose y dejándose a los tratos.

-tienes un sueño profundo, entre por la ventana y no despertasteis, que mala asesina-Camille rio ante sus palabras.

-si te escuche, pero sabia que eras tu-alego con una sonrisa-¿que consiguieron en casa de Loockwood?-pregunto Camille volviendo un poco más sería.

-encontramos cuentas y cosas inútiles, pero luego encontramos una repisa oculta llena de cartas, con firmas de hombres de la ciudad, hablando sobre los planes templarios, asi que ya tenemos un par de nombres, ahora solo falta localizarlos y asesinarlos-explico-ademas le contamos a Abberline sobre el grupo de fanáticos y ya los estan buscando-.

-suena excelente-Camille sonrio satisfecha-sera mejor que me vista y…-se callo ante los besos en su cuello.

-no es necesario apresurarnos…-susurro Jacob en un tono ronroneante, dejando besos por la longitud del cuello de la francesa.

Camille sonrio y rodeo sus hombros sin resistirse en lo mas mínimo, dejando que el hombre se encimara sobre ella, leves suspiros escaparon de los labios de la castaña, removiéndose entre las sabanas algo ansiosa. Jacob paso sus grandes manos por los costados de la mujer, delineando sus curvas hasta sus caderas, volviendo a repetir el proceso de arriba a abajo, dejaba besos por el cuello de la chica, subiendo a mordisquear su oreja y sacando sonoros gemidos de la joven, que no lucharon por hacerse sonar. Camille movió sus manos por su espalda ansiosa de quitarle las ropas al mayor, sintiendo como Jacob colocaba sus piernas a los costados de el.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios de la chica cuando sintió una mano colarse bajo su bata, y tocando su zona ahora húmeda con lascivia, la castaña se retorció deseosa, soltando suaves gemidos mientras cerraba su sus puños con fuerza entre las ropas de Jacob, el cual no podía borrar su sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica.

Mas un sonido los hizo detenerse en seco, Leonard estaba tocando la puerta.

-Camille, ¿ya has despertado?, ya tenemos la información de los templarios-aviso.

-a-ah…ire enseguida hermano-trato de disimular la joven.

-bien, y tranca tu ventana, no se donde anda Jacob y no lo quiero colándose en tu cuarto-advirtio mientras se alejaba, Jacob río.

-oh vaya, me conoce bien-dijo apartando sus manos de la otra, dejándola algo acalorada, aunque Jacob no podría decir que no lo estaba.

-oh parece que si-suspiro y se sento-bien, sera mejor que…-la cara de Camille se torno roja al ver a Jacob probando de sus jugos que habían quedado en los restos del mas alto.

-uhm…nada mal-ronroneo y se acerco a la otra, besándola con hambre.

-e-eres tan…vergonzoso aveces Jacob…-susurro entre besos toda roja, oh malditas ganas de cabalgarlo allí mismo.

Aun asi los asesinos se vieron obligados a enfriarse, Camille se vistio y fue con Jacob al despacho, donde planearon sus siguiente estrategias.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La francesa regala

Camille miraba por la ventana de aquel día lluvioso, disfrustaba de un café mientras meditaba sin mucho fin, aquella tarde era tranquila, las cosas en Londres lo estaban desde que acabaron con la célula templaría de Loockwood hacia ya 5 meses atrás.

Un sonido capto la atencion de la castaña, el mayordomo recibió a Henry Green el cual llegaba algo mojado, puesto que la sombrilla no detuvo mucho el agua.

-buenas tardes Monsier Green, ¿que le trae aquí hoy?-alegó Camille acercándose al mencionado con una sonrisa, este saludo de igual forma.

-oh no es nada, solo estaba cerca y tuve que refugiarme de la lluvia, no quería que el regalo de Evie se mojara-alego mostrando una caja, sorprendiendo a Camille.

-¿regalo?-la chica sonrio con curiosidad, el hombre le dedico una sonrisa divertida y abrió la caja.

Camille tomo en regalo con sumo cuidado, era un portarretrato con una foto de Evie y Henry en ella, ambos vestían ropas ceremoniales indu.

-vaya, es un lindo detalle Monsier Green-dijo Camille con una sonrisa.

-si, es una foto de nuestra boda, hasta ahora no habíamos podido conseguir un enmarqué-explico el hombre mientras tomaba de vuelta el marco y lo guardaba.

-¿alguna razón especial?-quiso saber la Francesa mientras pasaban a la sala de estar y tomaba su taza nuevamente.

-oh, es su cumpleaños, sera en tres dias-alego con una sonrisa, Camille se sorprendió al oirlo y volteo a este.

-¿Cumpleaños de Evie y Jacob?-cuestionó.

-si aunque, no lo suelen celebrar ni lo mencionan, esto solo es un detalle para ella pero… su cumpleaños es una fecha delicada-explico borrando su sonrisa, y al ver la mirada curiosa de la otra suspiro-la madre de Jacob y Evie murió cuando dio a luz a ellos, es el aniversario de su muerte también-.

Camille sintió un nudo en su garganta al oirlo, la situación era tensa, imaginar un dolor asi y hasta el peso de la culpa.

-quizas no les afectara tanto de no ser por que Ethan culpaba a Jacob y Evie de eso…Evie no tiene recelo a su padre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jacob-termino de explicar mientras se sentaba con la caja en manos.

-e-eso es..horrible-Camille no sabia eso, Jacob no hablaba de su padre, tan solo lo menciono una vez, sin ánimo de hacer un tema al respecto.

Camille se sentó frente a Henry, meditando, para ella los cumpleaños era una época especial, no solo por ser un aniversario propio, si no por celebrar otro año con vida, y ya era bastante para la vida de un asesino, quería hacer sentí a Jacob feliz ese dia, no culpable por lo sucedido con sus padres.

-yo…deberia hacer algo por Jacob, ¿no?-quiso saber mirando al otro, el cual le miro de forma compasiva.

-Si usted desea señorita Lumbrad, pero no diga que es con el fin de su cumpleaños, quizas la idea no le agrade-le sugirió, recibiendo una sonrisa de la menor.

-lo haré, gracias por su apoyo Monsier Green-.

-.-.-.-.-

Camille salio algo entusiasmada de su hogar, cargaba ropajes de asesina. Camille se apresuro a tomar su carruaje y ser llevada a la estación donde se vio el tren de los Frye, una vez alli, Camille se apresuro a subirse, donde pudo ver a Jacob en el sillon, cargaba un semblante serio y decaído, que hasta hizo dudar a Camille si haría lo que tenia planeado, pero trato de no pensar demaciado y se acerco al otro.

-buenos días Monsier Frye..-le saludo con una sonrisa, este alzo la mirada a la otra y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola preciosa, ¿que te trae aquí hoy?-quiso saber, sentándose.

-nada especial, solo…pense en que no hemos pasado un tiempo apropiado tu y yo-alego la chica sentándose en regazo del ingles y sonriendole.

-no se si hoy sea un buen dia-alego pasando su mano por su nuca.

-oh vamos, no me dirás que no te gustaría pasar todo un dia conmigo-alego la castaña sonriendole, este le miro y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-bueno, yo no dije eso-comento el hombre acariciando sus caderas, Camille amplio su sonrisa y beso su mejilla.

-excelente, uuuhhmm..veamos-medito-escuche de una divertida obra, se que te gustara, no te preocupes, nada pretencioso, es del teatro publico-explico-luego podríamos ir al bar, los Rooks dijeron que hoy harían una buena fiesta-

-¿una fiesta hoy?-pregunto consternado, y la chica se encogió en hombros.

-dejamos divertirse, trabajan mucho todo el tiempo-alego la mas baja y se levanto-y…quizas en la noche hagamos otras cosas-dijo en un tono coqueto, haciendo a Jacob levantarse.

-oh, ¿me tendrás esperando todo el día?-Jacob rio rodeando sus caderas.

-no, es por si te portas bien conmigo-bromeo la chica jalando su mejilla, haciendo reír nuevamente al otro.

-bien bien, lo hare-rio Jacob, dejándose llevar por la chica.

Camille sonrio victoriosa al haber logrado que Jacob le siguiera la corriente, ansiaba poder hacer su dia algo no tan desagradable al menos.

El dia corrio según lo planeado, ambos se divirtieron en el teatro y luego fueron a la fiesta de los Rooks, donde pasaron un buen rato entre bebidas y paleas, como los viejos tiempos.

Camille se separo de Jacob en un momento, hablaba con un par de miembros que conocía desde hace mucho, compartiendo una cerveza, pero no tardo en buscar a Jacob, notando que no estaba en el bar, se asomo desde una ventana y lo vio alejándose.

-oh chicos, seguiremos luego, debo hacer algo- aviso despidiéndose de los hombres, y marchando fuera del lugar.

Camille noto los pasos de Jacob tranquilos, llevaba la cabeza agachada mientras caminaba, la joven lo seguía con sigilo, contando con que no la viera.

Noto que llegó al cementerio, y allí entro con cuidado, hiendo al fondo del terreno. Camille escaló las rejas para no hacer ruido con la chirriante puerta y le sigui, encontrándolo junto a una tumba, no quiso acercarse, tan solo se quedo a una distancia prudente.

-tranquila, si quieres puedes acercarte-le escuchó decir, haciendo casi que la mas baja saltara del susto, algo avergonzada se acerco.

Observo la tumba, viendo el nombre del tallado en roca, donde se rezaba "Cecily Frye", observo luego a Jacob el cual tomo su mano y este no dudo en corresponder al agarre.

-se que lo hicistes por mi cumpleaños…te agradezco-le sonrio algo desganado y suspiro, volteando a verla, esta se rasco la nuca apenada.

-perdón si…si te arrastre a…-

-no no, no te preocupes por eso, honestamente quedarme en el tren a hundirme en mi miseria no era tan divertido como estar contigo - alego tomando su mano y besándola, luego volvió la mirada a la tumba-creo que a ella tampoco le gustaría…-

-era tu madre… a ninguna le gustaría ver a un hijo asi-comento recostándose de su hombro.

-ojalas pudiera decir lo mismo de mi padre-solto un suspiro de molestia pero luego se calmo.

-hey…no te preocupes por eso ahora…-le sonrio y este le devolvió la sonrisa, y pudo escuchar pasos cerca, al voltear vieron a Evie y Henry.

-oh, llegastes antes-comento Evie, que cargaba un ramo de flores.

-nha, tu te tardastes mucho, debería darte vergüenza con madre-bromeo Jacob, Evie solo rodó los ojos con una risa y se acerco a la tumba, dejando las flores.

Mantuvieron un rato de silencio, y luego los gemelos se despidieron, marchándose con los otros dos, Evie y Henry se habían despedido dispuestos a irse a casa, y Jacob volteo a Camille.

-aún asi estoy interesado en ver mi regalo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ooooh vaya, no conseguí uno, tendrás que conformarte con ir al tren conmigo y que tengamos una noche juntos-dijo la chica disimulando lamento, Jacob soltó una risa.

-que lamentable, pero me conformare-alego rodeando las caderas de la chica y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ambos se subieron a la carroza, y marcharon al tren.

Una vez allí ambos asescama entraron al vagón de Jacob, besándose de forma ansiosa mientras se quitaban las prendas, Camille sentó al mas alto en la cama, y empezo a retirar sus prendas faltantes, mostrando que abajo solo cargaba un corset intimo y unas medias con tirantes de color negro, luciendo una apariencia muy erótica.

Jacob quedo algo sorprendido, pero no tardo en sonreír de forma ansiosa.

-oh lala~ -ronroneo, atrayendo las caderas de la otra, y besando su vientre.

-solo para ti tesoro~ -le dijo la castaña, dejandose ante el otro.

Jacob rio antes de tomar a la otra y lanzarla a la cama, dejándola bajo de el y apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios, la abrazo entre besos sintiendo el choque de sus pechos contra su piel, Jacob suspiro bajando al cuello de la francesa, arrancándole varios gemidos que no se molestaron en ocultarse.

-B-Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, asi que puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo amor~ -susurro la chica contra su oído, mordiéndolo luego de forma suave.

-oh preciosa…despertaste a la bestia-bromeo haciendo reír a la otra, se separó para acomodarse entre las piernas de la francesa, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

Jacob se relamió los labios al tener aquella vista de la joven, tan lasciva y seductora, no tardo en hundir su lengua entre aquellos labios, arrancando un sonoro gemido de la castaña, haciéndola estremecerse por la placentera sensación, sintió como su lengua empezaba a golpear su clítoris, Camille pronto sintió como se volvía un lio de gemidos y placer, temblando a merced del fornido asesino, que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas picaras cuando hundía su lengua en su entrada, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la chica.

-o-oh mon Dieu Jacob-gimio la chica mordiéndose el labio y soltando otro gritico, justo antes de que el mas alto se separara relamiéndose los labios, la joven le miro agitada y roja-¿a-amore..?-pregunto ansiosa por qué siguiera.

-¿eh~?, aun no queremos acabar tan pronto preciosa, ¿oh si?-alego mientras se quitaba el pantalón, dejándolo en el piso.

Camille abrió los ojos de cierta sorpresa al ver a Jacob, era la primera vez que lo veía con nada de ropa, y encontrarlo tan duro era una vista gozosa, aun mas al descubrir que Frye no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

-uhm~ parece que tendre una noche muy divertida-rio Camille alzando su vista al otro, que le dedico una sonrisa.

Pronto Jacob se encimo sobre la chica, dándole varios besos ahora mas dulces, Camille los recibió gustosa, disfrutando de los tratos del mas alto.

-¿ya te he dicho que te amo no~?-interrogo Jacob bajando sus besos a su pecho.

-oh si~ me encanta cuando lo dices-dijo alzando su barbilla y sonriendole-tambien te amo por cierto-le dijo en tono dulce, Jacob sonrio y le volvió a besar.

Con suavidad el ingles abrió sus rodillas a sus costados, tomando su propia virilidad para frotarla contra Camille, la cual soltó suaves gemidos por el roce del otro, pero luego un griticos escapó de sus labios, al sentir como el mayor se clavaba en su interior, al inicio dolió un poco, puesto que ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvo a un hombre en su interior.

-¿estas bien querida?-quiso saber Jacob, besando su frente, la chica temblaba ligeramente por el placer, sintiendo sus paredes apretar la virilidad de Jacob.

-m-mas que bien amour-susurro la chica acariciando su cabello sonriente-muevete~ -pidió ansiosa.

Jacob no dudo en obedecer, tomando las caderas de la joven con suavidad y empezar a menearse de adelante hacia atrás, ambos empezando a gemir por los roces entre ellos, Camille sentía que con apenas esa velocidad podría tocar el cielo, observaba complacida a su amante, disfrutando de la vista acalorada de Jacob, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas, mas no tardo en abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de la peli castaña, que tenia su boca entre abierta dejando salir sonoros gemidos.

-a-ah~…uhfm! Ja-Jacob, es…grande…e-esta muy…p-pro¡ah!, pro-profundo!-gimió con fuerza la chica, moviendo ahora sus caderas contra el.

Jacob sonrio mientras colocaba ambas piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros, empezando con otro ritmo ligeramente mas rápido, empujando su vientre a cada entrada.

-a-ahm…Camille…h-hehe…m-me estas apretando bastantes preciosa-gimio el ingles complacido, viendo como la chica lagrimeaba por el exceso de calor en su cuerpo.

-¡a-ah!, e-es…tu culpa p-por!…ser tan endemoniadamente…grande!-grito ahora la chica, sosteniendo sus manos.

Jacob rio,tomándola para acostarse ahora, dejando que la chica empezara a cabalgarlo sin que este le preguntara, sonrio al estar sobre el otro, acariciando su pecho mientras ahora se movía de forma rápida.

Aquel vagón no tardo en llenarse de gemidos, gritos y suspiros de ambos amantes, Camille no podía dejar de mover sus caderas contra el, sintiendo como cada roce era una gloriosa descarga de placer en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería mas, quería todo de Jacob, y Jacob ansiaba poder disfrutar de cada centímetro de la joven Lumbrad.

Los movimientos ahora salvajes y profundos causaron sonoros gritos en Camille, que no hacia mas que pedir mas y mas de su amante, este se abrazo a ella, empujándose con fuerza en la mas baja, la cual rasguño sus hombros en pleno éxtasis.

-¡j-ja…cob!, ¡y-ya no..¡ah! Puedo mas!-grito la francesa, moviéndose con rapidez contra el otro, lagrimeando por el éxtasis.

-y-yo tampoco…ah ~ vamos bella, c-correte conmigo-susurro en tono erótico, abrazándose a la menor mientras se empujaba con fuerza en ella.

La explosión de placer no se hizo esperar, Camille solto un sonoro grito, corriéndose con el otro y sintiendo como este se empujaba profundo para venirse dentro, Camille gimió con suavidad al sentir el tibio liquido en ella

Ambos amantes cayeron agotados en la cama, recobrando el aliento con sus rostros rojos, y sonrientes.

-w-wow…-susurro Camille sonriente, y se acerco a abrazar a Jacob, acurrucandose en su hombro.

-valió la pena la espera de 5 años hermosa-alego y Camille rio.

-cada segundo amor mio-alego sonriente y beso su mejilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitlo 12: La francesa hace familia

-¿vuelves a la india?-pregunto Camille con sorpresa, mirando a Evie posar junto a la ventana.

-enrealidad vine un tiempo de visita, paso mayor tiempo en la india con Henry-comento la castaña sonriendole y acercándose a ella-pero esta vez Henry se le ocurrió invitarlos, ansia que conozcan india-observo como Camille sonrio.

-¡oh Mademoiselle Green seria genial!-dijo levantándose con notable emocion-¿cuando nos iríamos?-quiso saber.

-en dos semanas, avisale a Jacob por mi, seguro que estara emocionado igual-le comento con una sonrisa.

-¡claro que si!, entonces me retiro de inmediato, fue un placer verte-dijo la joven a la otra, dedicándole un abrazo que no dudo en corresponder.

Luego de despedirse de Evie, Camille se encamino a su hogar, sabia que Jacob estaba allí ese dia, estaban planeando algunos asuntos de la hermandad con Leonard y Paul. En el camino la joven no pudo evitar darse con algo de pan y queso y conseguir algunas galletas y un pequeño pastel, curiosamente la castaña llevaba mas apetito de lo usual la ultima semana, pero decidía ignorarlo, al final ella era una asesina activa, y debía estar bien alimentada para tener energías.

Llego a la casa Lumbrad, avisando su llegada con un pequeño grito de emoción, y llego al despacho.

-¡Amour!, Evie me informo que partirá a la india pronto, y me mando a avisarte que nos llevara a mi y a ti-comento esta con una gran sonrisa.

-oh, la bella india, bueno, siempre he tenido curiosidad de conocerla, igual Jack-comento sonriendo.

-ahg, mas te vale cuidar a mi hermana Jacob-comento Leonard con molestia, el mencionado solo rio mientras se levantaba.

-mas que a mi vida-le dio un pequeño beso a la joven, que sonrio alegre.

Mas su sonrisa no tardo en borrarse cuando una incomoda sensación se hospedo en la boca de su estómago, se sostuvo curiosa, y Jacob le miro interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo Camille?-quiso saber, ambos hermanos voltearon a verla.

-ahm…no no solo…senti un leve mareo y náuseas-le dijo la chica-no debe ser nada, corrí algo rápido y…comi unas cosas en el camino quizas…-y antes de que pudiera hablar se sostuvo la boca, y corrio al baño apresuradamente, alarmando a los hombres.

Jacob fue tras ella con notable preocupación, viendo que la chica había tomado un balde para vomitar.

-¡Camille!-le grito preocupado y se acerco a sostener su cabello-¿que sucede preciosa?-

-a-ah…no lo se, quizas comí algo en mal estado-dijo la chica aun mareada.

-l-le diré al mayordomo que te prepare algo contra eso hermana-le informo Paul preocupado mientras se retiraba.

-u-uhm…que extraño, n-nada me supo especialmente raro-comento Camille dejando el balde y tratando de calmarse.

-quizas por que comiste todo eso mientras corrias hacia aca-explico Jacob frotando su hombro en un cariño.

-uuuhhh…debe ser-alego mientras se sostenía el estomago.

Habian bajado a la sala de estar, Camille tomo una medicina contra los mareos y no tardo en sentirse mejor, volviendo a comer sin mucho cuidado.

-¿has estado comiendo asi últimamente?-cuestiono Paul.

-viejo pareciera que fuer a comerme a mi-bromeo Jacob mientras Camille comía un pequeño boscuit.

-oh no se, igual no me quejó, todo me ha sabido especialmente delicioso-alego sin quejas la chica mientras cubría su boca para no hacer ver la comida en su boca.

-aquí tiene el pan con mermelada que me pidió señorita-aviso el mayordomo dejándole su comida.

-¡oh gracias!-sonrio de forma animada y empezo a comer del pan recién tragado el dulce.

-si que das miedo-rio Leonard-y ten cuidado, ya se esta notando algo de peso-bromeo.

Camille le miro y su semblante se noto decaído, bajando el pan.

-¿d-dices que…estoy gorda?-alego la otra al borde del llanto, alertando a los tres hombros.

-¡n-no querida hermana!, ¡s-solo fue una broma!-

-¡si!, t-tu siempre lucirás hermosa y atractiva-alego Jacob sentándose a su lado.

-¡oh mienten!, algún dia envejeceré y no seré tan hermosa-sollozo la chica sosteniendo su cara.

-e-esto es muy peculiar- comentó Paul consternado.

-uhm, señorita Lumbrad-hablo la ama de llaves acercándose a ella.

-¿¡que!?-grito ahora la joven, molesta de que interrumpieran su llanto, la mujer tembló pero carraspeo.

-¿ha usted…establecido algún acto intimo con alguien?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿u-uhm?-Camille se seco las lágrimas y miro a la chica-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, en el cumpleaños de Jacob…-ni siquiera termino la frase cuando vio a Leonard sostuvo de las ropas a Jacob, el cual no parecía muy asustado, quizas hasta divertido.

-¿¡te atrevistes a desflorar a mi hermana basura!?-le sacudió, pero tuvo que separarse del otro cuando la menor le jalo de la oreja.

-¡Leonard!, ya no soy una bebe!, y no fue el que me desfloro!, eso ya fue hace muchos años-rodo los ojos.

-¿¡y no supimos!?-interrogo Paul al borde del pánico.

-ahg por dios!, ¿puedes ir al punto Wenny?-quiso saber Camille.

-oh bueno…enrealidad los síntomas son obvios, los antojos incontrolables, el cambio de humor, las repentinas náuseas-medito la chica, Camille se quedo helada.

-…asegurare eso con un medico-se levanto de golpe y salio.

-¿¡eh!?, ¡Camille espera!-Jacob le siguio-¿h-hablas de…?-

-dije que asegurare con un médico querido-la chica le sonrio y tomo su mano-igual ahm…si llegase a ser eso no tienes que si no quieres…-le informo un poco preocupada.

-Camille, no digas eso, no soy esa clase de hombres…ademas-la detuvo y la atrajo-ya te he dicho que te amo, ¿no es así?-le sonrio y beso su frente, la chica sonrio y luego siguieron su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob miraba con intensidad la escena, Camille estaba siendo revisada por un médico, todo había sido tan repentino, quizas debió tener cuidado pero ya estaban allí, y aunque una parte sentía tranquilidad y regocijo, otra parte de el sentía temor, temor por no poder ser un buen padre para el hijo que su amada Camille traería al mundo, se esforzaría para no ser con Ethan.

Sintio un frío al recordar a su madre, temiendo que quizas Camille tuviera un final similar al de Cecily, aun así, no dejaría que el dolor le hiciera tratar a su hijo como Ethan trato a Jacob e Evie.

Escuchó al medico hablar y se rigió, mirándole preocupado.

-bien, por lo que veo es mas que seguro señorita Camille, esta embarazada-le sonrió el doctor y la chica dio un salto de alegría, abrazando al otro.

-¡que felicidad!-dijo Camille y Jacob por un momento olvido toda su angustia y abrazo a la otra sonriendo.

-gracias doctor, supongo que estarás en reposo por unos meses-le dijo el chico mirando a la francesa, la cual hizo un puchero ahora.

-cierto…nueve meses sin misiones-bufo-bueno!, lo que sea por mi pequeño bebe-sonrio con regocijo, viendo como el otro acariciaba su vientre.

-ha… espero ser un buen padre para el-dijo mas para si, y sintió como la chica tomaba su barbilla y lo alzaba.

-¿que dices Jacob?, claro que lo seras-le sonrio y le dio un pequeño beso-de eso estoy segura!-.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo fina: La francesa dice el si

Jack miro con asombro la estatua de aquel templo indu, era majestuosa y se podía precensia los años que llevaba en ese sitio, y en cierto punto sintió cierta ansia de querer escalarla, por lo cual empezo a examinar sus chances, y cuando iba a hacerlo sintió un jalón.

-alto allí audaz!, ¿a donde vas?-rio Jacob conociendo bien las intenciones del menor.

-aaahmm..nada nada-rio este mientras le sonreia de forma forzada.

-creeme, tambien me gustaría escalarla pero eso causaría ofender a un pais entero-rio Jacob y lo tomo del hombro llevándolo con el resto, Evie y Henry hablaban con Camille, sobre el lugar que visitaban.

-sin duda es bellísimo Henry-comento Camille con una sonrisa y vio al par acercarse-¡oh!, ya decía yo que el chico se metió en un lio-rio Camille al verlos a los dos.

-casi-advirtio Jacob riendo con el chico.

-oh, hay un hombre allá tomando unas fotos, ¿les gustaría?-comentó Henry y todos se miraron entre si, no tardaron en asentir sonrientes.

Se acercaron al fotógrafo y este les confirmo que lo haría apenas terminara de preparar la cámara, Henry se puso su capucha junto y Evie igual, Jacob se coloco su sombrero y sonrio, viendo como Camille arreglaba a Jack cual madre, haciéndolo reír.

-¡v-vamos!, no luzco tan mal señorita Camille-se quejo apenado.

-pero puedes lucir mejor Jack, ¡tranquilo!-sonrio y acomodo su ropa-listo-se puso su capucha y miro a Jacob-sin ser tu hijo y es idéntico a ti-alego la joven riendo.

-se llevara bien con el pequeño de allí adentro-comento Jacob palmeando el vientre ya ligeramente crecido de la Lumbrad.

-¡pues si!, y lo cuidare-les dijo Jack posando con ellos, ambos rieron algo enternecido.

Los 5 posaron para la foto y luego de varios minutos lograron tomarla, continuaron su visita al sitio, hablando y compartiendo, cuando Jacob de pronto detuvo a Camille, tomándola del brazo y haciéndole una ceña para que le siguiera, esta curiosa le siguió, llegaron a un jardín del templo, algo apartado y lleno de bella flora.

-¿para que me has traído aquí?-rio Camille mientras posaban dentro de un mirador con estructura tradicional.

-bueno, quería hablar sobre…nosotros, sobre ti y…sobre el pequeño-alego el hombre con una sonrisa, la chica sonrio.

-vale querido, te escuchó-dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos.

-bueno…sin duda el tiempo contigo es fenomenal Camille, nunca he conocido una mujer como tu, tan fuerte y segura, tan fabulosa y ardiente-comenzo a decir, acortando la distancia entre ellos-y no solo eso…me has echo sentir mas seguro de mi mismo, mas capaz…mas feliz-le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos y sus mejillas tornarse rojas.

Jacob empezó a ponerse nervioso, mas eso no hizo que borrase su sonrísa, suspiro tratando de regalarse mientras se arrodilló frente a la otra, haciéndola mostrar una expresión de sorpresa, Jacob rio sin soltar sus manos.

-de esta forma…lo pensé y estoy muy seguro de…de pedirte que te cases conmigo Camille Lumbrad-le pidió, viendo el brillo en los ojos de la castaña, la cual sonrio, y se lanzo a los brazos.

-¡oh mon Dieu Jacob!, ¡claro que si!-grito en regocijo abrazándolo con fuerza y sonriendo.

Jacob rio y se incorporo con la francesa en sus brazos, estrechándola en estos con felicidad.

-te amo Jacob Frye…-susurro sonriente.

-y yo a ti…Camille Frye-alego con una sonrisa, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

Las aventuras de Camille continúan en el extra de Una francesa de apellido Frye :DDD


End file.
